Cas de conscience
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Le lourd secret d'une adolescente recueillie par hasard au retour d'une chasse, va inciter Arthur malgré lui a revoir certains points quant à sa relation avec Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ La série Merlin appartient à ses créateurs Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy et je n'ai rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing: **_Arthur/Merlin.

**_Ndla: _**_Une histoire différente dont l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Consciente que l'intégration d'un perso féminin peut parfois rebuter, je comprendrais que cette seule raison vous empêche de continuer votre lecture. Je me permet juste de mentionner qu'il ne s'agit aucunement d'une Mary-Sue ou de quelque chose s'en approchant. Disons que c'est une sorte de défi que je me suis fait à moi-même, à savoir être capable de creuser les sentiments d'Arthur envers Merlin en me servant de ce qui est arrivé à Jesse sans bien-entendu faire tourner l'histoire autour d'elle et seulement d'elle. Après, et bien, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis sur la question, histoire de savoir si je me suis plantée en beauté ou pas._

_Cependant, j'accepte bien-sûr toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises mais uniquement si elles sont constructives. Si l'histoire ne vous plaît pas, je ne peux que vous inviter à cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite de votre écran ^^ _

_Si non, bonne lecture! ;p_

_Ah j'oubliais! Le perso de Jesse et son histoire m'appartiennent dans sa totalité! :)_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Perdu dans une semi conscience, Merlin esquisse un sourire quand il sent la pulpe d'un doigt retracer lentement la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Il frémit doucement à mesure qu'il se réveille, papillonnant des paupières dans la clarté tamisée de la chambre princière.

L'attouchement indécent dont il fait l'objet s'intensifie de manière délicieuse autant qu'il peut en juger la différence de texture qui butine son épiderme, faisant naître une chaleur familière aux creux de ses reins. Il se cambre instinctivement alors que des lèvres pleines migrent vers le sud… Et hoquète presque de surprise sous la piquante décharge électrique qui vient de le traverser.

« Nom de Dieu… »

Bien qu'à demi-étouffé dans la douceur duveteuse d'un oreiller, le juron coloré parvient aux oreilles d'Arthur qui cesse tout mouvement sur cette partie si sensible de l'anatomie du brun et remonte à hauteur de sa nuque.

« Langage Merlin, le reprend-t-il d'une voix pourtant rauque. Langage… »

Et avant que l'interpellé ne puisse obtenir le loisir de répliquer comme il sait si bien le faire, une main se glisse sur sa croupe tandis qu'un doigt se fraye un chemin vers un point précis, profitant de l'humidité qui a été si sensuellement déposée il y a à peine quelques secondes.

Vaincu, Merlin en oublie ce qui l'entoure, accueillant avec délice les bulles de lave qu'il sent exploser dans chaque cellule de son organisme alors que la préparation à ce qui va suivre s'accentue davantage. Quémandant plus de contact, il envoie ses hanches en arrière, lançant de ce fait l'initiative de ce qu'ils attendent tous deux.

Retirant ses doigts, le fils d'Uther enfoui d'abord son visage dans le creux du cou de l'homme qu'il possède lentement, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur et retrouvant ses marques. Il l'entend gémir sous lui et prit d'une impulsion, bascule sur le côté, l'entraînant dans le même temps. Toujours perdu dans l'antre ardente de sa chair, Arthur glisse une main sous le genou de sa jambe relevée et l'amène à la replier contre son torse, changeant ainsi l'angle de pénétration.

Débute alors un long va-et-vient qui oscille entre vitesse et profondeur avant de muer en un mouvement plus rapide, plus rude, plus sauvage et pourtant si exquis… _Mon Dieu, si bon…_ Rejetant la tête en arrière, Merlin se laisse consumer jusqu'à la rupture, se cabrant une dernière fois contre le corps tiède auquel il est intimement soudé, leur orgasme commun les déchirant d'un même ensemble.

Une éternité s'écoule avant que le brun ne sente un doux baiser se poser sur son épaule. Toujours dans les bras d'Arthur, il n'en bouge pas, appréciant le toucher pour ce qu'il est. Il y a maintenant un peu plus de sept mois que cette liaison plus ou moins tolérée à vu le jour. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple relation maître/serviteur s'est peu à peu vu évoluer, se teintant d'abord d'un soupçon d'amitié pour finir par muer totalement en une attirance à l'état brut.

« Bonjour… » Souffle alors une voix douce à son oreille.

Souriant franchement, Merlin se retourne pour lui faire face, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes. S'étant appropriée une partie de la couche du propriétaire des lieux, le jeune homme n'a pas tardé à s'habituer à ce genre de réveils sur lesquels - en étant honnête - il est loin de cracher. Surtout que contrairement au reste du temps et non que le sorcier s'en plaigne, son prince est bien plus tactile durant l'amour.

« Bonjour. » Répond-t-il dans un sourire avant de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte et s'étirer de tout son long.

Il descend ensuite du lit, triant et cherchant ses vêtements dans l'amoncellement de tissus qui jonchent le sol. Peu après, le froissement des draps lui indiquent que son amant vient de l'imiter, pensée aussitôt occultée par le grognement caractéristique d'un ventre criant famine.

Un éclat de rire plus tard, Merlin sort de la pièce, se dirigeant directement aux cuisines.

[ … ]

Une brindille qui craque, une pression sur son bras tendu et une question aussi stupide que celui qui ose la formuler :

« Ça y est, tu l'as eut ? »

Arthur clôt un instant les paupières avant de se tourner vers le responsable de la fuite du daim qu'il avait en joue.

« D'a-près-toi ? » Réplique-t-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

Pour le coup, Merlin a le bon sens de paraître contrit, bien que le prince héritier ne semble pas en avoir cure puisqu'il continue sur sa lancée :

« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu le fais exprès ! Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de rester silencieux et en retrait juste le temps que je puisse rapporter du gibier, non ?

- Mais on a quand même de quoi rapporter quelque chose ! » Se défend le sorcier en levant son bras gauche pour montrer les deux lapins morts attachés ensemble au collet qui les a piégés tour à tour.

Que Dieu Lui vienne en aide parce qu'amant ou pas, il va l'étrangler incessamment sous peu.

« Merlin, préfère conclure le blond. Juste. Tais-toi. Et pour l'amour du Ciel, rajoute-t-il quand il le voit ouvrir la bouche. Une fois dans ta vie, fais _simplement_ ce que je te dis ! »

Comprenant le message et surtout la nécessité de ne pas trop pousser, l'interpellé retient un soupir et hoche la tête - bien que ses iris bleutés en traduisent long sur ses pensées. C'est donc en silence qu'ils repartent chercher leurs chevaux - ayant été au préalable attachés non loin de là et paissant à loisir - pour reprendre la route principale, quand:

« Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que… »

C'est peut-être le timbre de voix intrigué et un brin inquiet, sa question en suspens, son corps souple qui s'élance sans prévenir dans la mauvaise direction ou tout à la fois mais si l'apostrophé fronce les sourcils, ce n'est certes pas pour l'énième non-respect du dernier ordre requis. Et encore moins quand il voit Merlin stopper sa course pour s'accroupir devant quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, aussitôt se relever et scruter les alentours.

Tenant par la force des choses les rênes des deux montures, il le rejoint avec en quelques enjambées, réalisant alors que du sac en toile grossière qui gît à ses pieds un petit miroir rond et fendu s'en est échappé - objet qui aidé des rayons solaires de cette belle journée d'avril ont sans aucun doute attiré son attention. L'imitant, son cœur rate un battement quand il découvre en même temps que son compagnon ce qui ressemble au dos d'une main blanche dépasser d'un fourré.

Tandis que le fils d'Unith fonce sans réfléchir, Arthur avise la première banche à sa portée et y enroule prestement les liens qui encombrent ses doigts, devinant plus que remarquant les marques de glissade sur la terre sèche de la légère descente qui les mènent ensuite au corps inconscient d'une adolescente. Couchée sur le flanc droit, son visage tourné vers le ciel, elle porte une robe de tissu gris semblant trop grande repliée sur le devant en deux grands pans dont une boutonnière sommaire y a été cousue pour permettre de les resserrer à loisir grâce à une longue lanière de cuir.

S'accroupissant près de l'inconnue, Merlin dégage doucement une mèche de cheveux châtains de son front, la découvrant moite de sueur.

« Elle est fiévreuse, indique-t-il en posant directement sa paume sur le haut de son minois qui se révèle effectivement brûlant.

- Ça explique la chute. » Déduit le prince en s'accroupissant à son tour. « Elle a dû faire un malaise et n'a pu se retenir à quoi que se soit. »

Posant un genou à terre, il tend ensuite ses bras vers la jeune fille et aidé du sorcier, en glisse un sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses jambes fines. Ce n'est qu'en la déplaçant pour la manœuvrer que l'évidence leur saute aux yeux. Sous l'étoffe de son vêtement, le renflement de son abdomen ne souffre d'aucun doute quant à son état actuel.

« Il faut l'amener sans plus tarder à Gaius. » Affirme le blond en joignant le geste à la parole tandis que Merlin ramasse le miroir et le sac au passage.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre premier**_

* * *

Hormis son ventre plutôt conséquent - ce qui l'amène futilement à se demander à quel mois peut-elle bien être - la jeune inconnue ne pèse pas bien lourd pour un poids mort. Aussi Arthur sent encore son bras gauche quand les hautes portes en bois de la cité se dessinent devant eux. Ça d'ailleurs était un autre avantage quand sans trop d'efforts ils l'ont hissée à sa suite sur son cheval - juste avant qu'il ne la cale contre son torse et crochète ensuite sa taille bombée de ses bras en s'emparant des rênes.

En revanche, son front s'étant fiché aux creux de sa gorge durant le trajet et ainsi peau contre peau, il a pu constater avec un mélange d'urgence et d'inquiétude combien il aurait été rapide d'y faire cuire un œuf.

Ignorant les regards curieux des habitants de la ville qu'il ne peut empêcher de s'attirer sur son passage, Arthur accélère encore l'allure, soupirant presque de soulagement quand sa monture traverse la cour du château et lui obéit docilement en s'arrêtant devant le grand escalier menant à l'intérieur.

Sans avoir le besoin de se retourner, il sait que Merlin vient de l'imiter et qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, descend rapidement à terre pour venir l'aider. Délicatement et malgré l'urgence de la situation, son amant lui tend le corps tremblant avec milles précautions, ne désirant aucunement qu'une maladresse de leur part ne lui fasse rencontrer le sol d'une dureté sans pareil.

L'adolescente aussitôt fichée dans ses bras minces, le sorcier file directement aux appartements de son mentor, conscient de la présence d'Arthur dans son dos.

Là encore, des têtes se tournent dans leurs sillages et bousculant presque une personne sur deux, nobles, chevaliers ou serviteurs, ils parviennent enfin à destination.

Si Gaius - occupé à trier différentes affaires telles que des livres et parchemins - s'étonne d'abord de l'entrée fracassante de son pupille et son maître, celle-ci s'envole quand son regard se pose sur le corps inerte que le brun dépose sur le lit disposé dans un coin de la pièce. Tandis qu'il reprend son rôle de médecin et commence à ausculter sa nouvelle patiente, les deux jeunes hommes lui relatent les événements en quelques mots.

« Elle ne souffre d'aucune blessure si ce n'est les écorchures et les ampoules crevées sur ses paumes. » Commente le vieil homme presque pour lui-même alors qu'il tient une petite main lisse entre les siennes, le creux abîmé confirmant ses dires. « Elle a dû attraper froid, une grippe peut-être...

- En cette saison ? Relève Merlin, devançant son compagnon.

- Les nuits peuvent être encore fraîches, explique son tuteur qui quitte le chevet de la jeune fille le temps d'aller chercher de quoi d'abord la rafraîchir. D'autant plus que son organisme s'est vu fragilisé depuis le début de sa grossesse. »

Désireux d'occuper ses mains, le sorcier se saisit du bol d'eau froide et de la serviette que Gaius ne lui tend que quand il comprend son intention, et s'accroupissant près de la future maman, commence à éponger doucement son front luisant. Arthur pose alors une main sur son épaule et la serrant brièvement, lui ordonne sans brusquerie avant de quitter la pièce :

« Préviens moi quand elle se rétablira. »

Comprenant le sous-entendu, le concerné lui répond par l'affirmative tandis qu'il entend le plus âgé s'activer à préparer le remède adéquat.

[ … ]

Vu la flagrante discrétion dont ils ont fait preuve au retour de leur chasse, Arthur ne doute pas un seul instant que la nouvelle a déjà dû faire le tour du château et peut-être accessoirement être arrivé aux oreilles de son père. Aussi préfère-t-il - au cas où - prendre les devants, ne serais-ce que pour expliquer la simple présence de cette jeune étrangère dont il ne connait rien, jusqu'au prénom.

Il se rappelle juste avoir laissé derrière eux montures et gibiers quand il percute la personne désirée au détour d'un couloir.

« Pardon Père, s'excuse-t-il mécaniquement avant d'enchaîner : Justement je voulais vous voir.

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit de cette jeune fille inconsciente que tu as sans aucun doute conduite chez Gaius ? Le devance son aîné, quelque chose de différent dans la voix - de la fierté ?

- Oui, acquiesce néanmoins son fils unique, se félicitant malgré lui d'avoir vu juste. J'ai également permis à Merlin de la veiller jusqu'à son rétablissement. Si je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser malade et perdue en plein bois, entre les mains de Gaius…

- Elle en sécurité. » Conclue le roi en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu as bien fait. »

Arthur accepte le compliment voilé d'un hochement de tête, regrettant encore la présence de l'enfant qui toujours tapi au plus profond de lui-même, ne désire rien de plus que tout au monde l'approbation paternelle. Le temps n'est plus aux jeux et à l'insouciance - l'a-t-il seulement été ? - et autant adulte qu'il l'est, le prince doit se comporter comme tel.

« Ceci étant dit, reprend-t-il donc alors que percevant l'accord tacite, son père l'invite à lui emboîter le pas tout comme de lui faire part de ce qu'il semble se souvenir : Il y a également… »

[ … ]

En début de soirée, un souffle erratique sort difficilement de la gorge blanche de l'inconnue dont la fièvre monte subitement en poussée sournoise. Assis à ses côtés, Merlin ne cesse de s'agiter, tamponnant en gestes doux bien que tremblants son visage à la pâleur effrayante du même tissu humide et s'inquiétant pour la onzième fois au moins :

« Elle n'a pas assez de couvertures… Je devrais peut-être en redemander une ou deux à Arthur et Morga…

- Merlin, l'interrompt son tuteur, qui s'étant levé pour le rejoindre, pose d'autorité ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'inciter au calme. Tous deux t'ont en déjà donné bien plus que ce que cette petite a besoin…

- Mais elle grelotte toujours !

- Parce que sa température est élevée ! » Il soupire pour lui-même. « Merlin, je comprend que tu sois angoissé et ce serait une erreur de ta part de croire que je ne partage pas tes sentiments, mais la seule chose que l'on puisse faire à présent est attendre que la médication reçue fasse son effet. »

Il retourne ensuite à son occupation, affirmant cependant :

« Et permets moi de te certifier que piaffer comme tu le fais ne l'aide en rien à guérir. »

Faisant fi de la remarque - du moins la manière dont elle lui a été destiné - le sorcier reprend son travail, priant en lui-même pour ne pas avoir à préparer prochainement un enterrement. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, à une heure avancée de la nuit que le jeune homme sent une pression sur son bras. Réveillé malgré lui en sursaut, il cligne des yeux et l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, distingue à la lueur d'une chandelle les traits de son tuteur penchés sur lui.

« Gaius ? »

Il se redresse à mesure qu'il prend conscience de s'être endormi au chevet de la jeune malade s'en sans être aperçu et réalisant l'implication de son geste, s'empresse de vérifier son état.

« La fièvre est tombée, lui confirme le vieil homme alors qu'il retire sa paume du front de l'adolescente désormais uniquement assoupie. Elle a maintenant besoin de repos. Et toi aussi Merlin.

- Mais…

- Va te coucher, lui ordonne gentiment mais fermement son aîné. Je veille au grain. »

Le plus jeune jette un dernier regard à la forme couchée sous la montagne de couvertures superposées, et percevant sa respiration calme et régulière, dépose les armes.


	3. Chapter 3

_A l'origine, ce chapitre était censé être un peu plus long mais j'ai préféré le poster tel quel pour vérifier un bug. Et en réfléchissant, ça n'en est pas plus mal ^^ _

* * *

**_Chapitre deux_**

* * *

Ne dormant que d'un œil de par sa position inconfortable et sa promesse faite à Merlin, Gaius sort d'un sommeil sans rêves aussi brusquement que sa patiente qui vient soudainement de se redresser sur sa couche, haletante et malade de terreur.

Faisant craquer ses vieux os alors qu'il se lève de sa chaise, le médecin s'approche à pas prudent de la jeune fille - qui encore perdue, n'a en rien perçu sa présence - comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal blessé, lui affirmant de sa voix la plus douce :

« Ne crains rien, tu es en sécurité ici. »

Un léger sursaut et une paire d'yeux étonnamment verts se braque aussitôt sur lui tandis qu'il peut deviner à sa posture, que sa propriétaire n'hésitera pas à bondir hors de sa portée si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Et ce, même handicapée par sa grossesse avancée.

Aussi s'arrête-t-il à quelques pas d'elle et laissant ses mains bien en évidence, se présente :

« Je m'appelle Gaius. C'est moi qui t'ai soignée. »

La gamine fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de déglutir doucement. Elle jette un regard rapide sur son environnement, vérifiant cependant que le vieil homme devant elle ne bouge pas un cil et jugeant finalement qu'il ne semble pas y avoir danger immédiat, relâche ses muscles. Mais sa gorge douloureusement sèche se rappelle à son bon souvenir quand la jeune fille ouvre la bouche pour lui rendre la politesse.

Elle y porte une main fine et comprenant l'allusion, Gaius se retourne vers la table pour aviser la cruche d'eau et un verre. Avec néanmoins des gestes précautionneux, il en remplit le petit récipient qu'il lui apporte juste après. L'adolescente accepte l'offrande avec un sourire à la fois timide et méfiant, soupirant ensuite d'aise quand le liquide délicieux coule dans sa gorge. Elle le finit cul sec, manquant s'étrangler avant de s'éclaircir la voix :

« Merci.

- Mais je t'en prie, répond le médecin en reprenant ce qu'elle lui rend.

- Je... Je m'appelle Jesse. » Une pause alors que cette dernière repousse la montagne de couvertures pour être plus à son aise. « Qu'elle heure est-il ? »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le visage du plus âgé se fend d'un sourire qui s'enroule trois fois autour de sa tête.

« Quoi ? Réplique Jesse, presque vexée.

- Et bien, s'explique son hôte en retournant à la table pour libérer un de ses mains. Quand on se réveille généralement dans un endroit inconnu, la première chose que l'on demande est plutôt le nom du lieu où l'on se trouve. Et n'on l'heure qu'il peut être.

- Certes… » Lui concède la jeune fille après un court silence. « Mais vous m'avez assuré que je ne craignais rien.

- Et c'est toujours le cas.

- Donc en ce qui me concerne, qu'importe où je puisse être… »

Stoppée net, elle tourne la tête vers l'escalier menant à la chambre de Merlin, ses iris plus vertes encore alors que ses yeux déjà en amande se plissent lentement. C'est à cet instant que plus qu'un simple animal blessé, elle lui rappelle un chaton qui déjà malmené par la vie, à apprit à appréhender le danger, quelque soit la forme qu'il peut prendre. Surtout qu'avec sa robe trop ample et trempée de sueur, son teint pâle, ses lèvres gercées et ses cheveux sales et emmêlés tombant en mèches folles sur ses tempes et son dos, la comparaison au chaton récupéré sur le bord de la route ne semble nullement exagérée.

Des pas se font par la suite entendre tandis que Gaius pourrait jurer que la gamine retient sa respiration alors qu'elle jauge du regard son pupille quand il apparaît dans la pièce, la mine fatiguée.

« Jesse, préfère-t-il devancer. Je te présente Merlin. Merlin, voici Jesse. »

Se tournant vers la jeune fille, le sorcier la salue d'un sourire qu'elle accepte comme sincère. Aussi se détend-t-elle et répond de la même manière.

« Comment te sens-tu ? S'ensuit le brun en s'approchant de la couche où elle est assise.

- Bien mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, contre la future mère, détaillant les cernes sous ses yeux bleus.

- Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore vu ta tête ! Renvoie le brun, rentrant dans le jeu.

- Et qu'a… Humrf ! »

Elle se mord soudainement la lèvre inférieure, l'ouvrant sous un coup de dent alors que ses mains agrippent le drap poisseux à le déchirer.

« Jesse ? »

Doucement, elle se force à recouvrer l'usage de ses poumons et expire le peu d'air qu'elle a retenu malgré elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle voit Merlin hésiter à poser une main sur son épaule, sincèrement… Inquiet ? _Sérieusement ?_ Un sourire cynique relève un coin de sa bouche alors que le goût métallique de son propre sang envahit sa bouche.

« Ça va Merlin, lui assure-t-elle cependant en desserrant sa prise sur le drap. Un mauvais coup de pied, c'est tout. »

Elle relève la tête et aperçoit l'hôte des lieux à leurs côtés, lui tendant un linge humide. Se rappelant les perles d'hémoglobines sur sa langue, elle le remercie d'un sourire et porte le tissu frais à sa bouche, frémissant à son contact.

« Pardonne mon indiscrétion Jesse, commence d'ailleurs ce dernier. Mais à quel mois en es-tu ?

- Septième.

- Tu sembles bien jeune pour être déjà mariée… »

Un éclat glacial voile une seconde l'eau claire de ses yeux de chat, si fugace qu'il peut aussi bien avoir été rêvé.

« J'ai vingt ans, affirme la jeune fille en haussant les épaules d'un air de désinvolte. Mais j'ai toujours fais plus jeune que mon âge. »

Gaius semble sur le point d'ajouter autre chose quand un grognement sourd l'en empêche.

« Je vais te chercher à manger, sourit le brun en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Non attends ! » Tente Jesse en essayant vainement de se lever.

Mais elle ne peut que retomber sur le lit, plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru alors que le sorcier a déjà franchit le seuil. Jurant tout bas, elle retente une nouvelle fois de se mettre debout, ses pieds nus frissonnants quand elle les pose sur le sol et serait retombée si un bras ne s'était pas glissé derrière son dos pour la soutenir. Elle se raidit aussitôt de la racine des cheveux à la pointe des orteils mais ne moufte rien, acceptant l'aide du vieil homme qui l'amène à table.

« Merci, murmure-t-elle avant d'ajouter : Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonne Gaius en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Je n'ai pas de quoi vous payer.

- C'est pour ça que tu as voulu rattraper Merlin ?

- Oui. » La jeune femme tourne son minois vers les deux battants en bois formant la porte d'entrée. « Je ne veux pas de charité.

- Mais tu as besoin de manger. »

Reportant son attention sur lui, Jesse soupire doucement :

« Je suppose que c'est le médecin qui parle ?

- Exactement, conclue le dit médecin avant de se lever pour débarrasser la table en vu du petit déjeuner qui ne devrait pas tarder. Et puis, tu n'es pas toute seule. »

Parce qu'il lui tourne le dos, il manque le tressaillement de la concernée qui malgré une moue ironique, confirme d'une voix neutre :

« Effectivement. »


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre trois_**

* * *

Ayant au préalable retroussées ses manches jusqu'à la pliure de ses coudes, Jesse serre les dents alors que sa main droite posée paume ouverte dans celle de Gaius, bénéficie d'un baume certes légèrement graisseux mais apaisant.

« Comment t'es-tu fais ça ? »

Il y a d'abord un silence comme si sa patiente réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait garder pour elle et divulguer sans se mouiller avant qu'elle ne finisse apparemment de trancher la question :

« Mon village a été attaqué il y a à peine deux jours… Des brigands. » La porte s'ouvre sur Merlin portant un plateau dont le contenu la fait saliver malgré elle. « Ils ont lancé l'assaut en début de journée et ont tués tout le monde. » La jeune femme regarde plus qu'elle ne sent les gestes doux de son hôte sur sa peau meurtrie, sa voix prenant un accent étrange. « J'étais levée aux aurores et tirais de l'eau au puits quand j'ai entendu les premiers cris. Alors j'ai jeté le seau à l'intérieur et déroulé la corde jusqu'à la tendre. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis. Il était juste hors de question que… »

Elle s'interrompt soudain et semble reprendre une certaine contenance en même temps que pour son récit :

« Aussi vite que possible, j'ai enjambé le rebord du puits et attrapé la corde. J'aurais voulu descendre mieux mais la seule chose dont j'ai été capable, ça été de ne pas la lâcher. » Une courte pause. « Ils n'ont pas pensé y venir et j'ai pris sur moi pour rester silencieuse.

- Tu y es resté toute la journée ? S'enquiert le jeune homme à sa gauche, comprenant désormais comment elle a pu tomber aussi malade.

- J'ai perdu la notion du temps mais je dirais toute la matinée parce que quand j'ai pris le risque de remonter, le soleil était encore assez haut et tout était… Désert et ravagé. »

Jesse sourit sans joie face à ses propres euphémismes mais n'ajoute pas ce que les deux hommes présents ont compris, rien qu'en détaillant l'étendue désastreuse de ses paumes. _Il serait plus juste de dire que j'ai mordu mes doigts et pensé à autre chose comme je me suis arraché la peau des mains et cassé les ongles en voulant m'agripper par réflexe à la paroi qui n'est pas vraiment faite pour ça._

Ayant terminé avec la droite, Gaius la repose sur le bois de la table, attendant que la crème appliquée sèche et s'occupe de la deuxième.

« Après j'ai… Cherché de quoi faire un feu pour me réchauffer et sécher ma robe, continue la châtaine. Puis j'ai rassemblé le peu qu'il me restait et suis partis. Sur la route, j'ai rencontré un couple de marchand de vin et de tissu qui, en échange de mon alliance en argent, ont acceptés de me prendre une partie du voyage, ils ont partagé leurs provisions avec moi et m'ont accueillie à leur campement quand la nuit est tombée. C'est en milieu de matinée qu'ils m'ont laissée comme convenu à un embranchement et j'ai continué seule. Après c'est flou. Je crois que j'ai fais tombé mon sac et en voulant le ramasser…

- Tu es tombée à ton tour, conclue le plus âgé, terminant son travail. Tu étais déjà fiévreuse n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pensais qu'elle allait finir par baisser. »

Puis elle ramène ses mains vers elle, appréciant la douceur de l'attention dont elles viennent de faire l'objet et en remercie l'auteur. Avisant ensuite ce qui se trouve sur la table, un de ses sourcils se hausse :

« Euh, ça m'a l'air délicieux mais ce n'est pas un peu trop copieux ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassure Merlin. Arthur… Le prince Arthur je veux dire, a laissé des instructions te concernant.

- Tu plaisantes là ? Ne peut que demander la jeune femme, heureuse de se trouver assise.

- Non.

- Tu as des forces à reprendre. » Affirme à son tour Gaius qui coule un regard en coin à son pupille.

En étant honnête, il n'est pas vraiment surpris que ce dernier n'est pas eut besoin d'aller consulter son maître et accessoirement amant - il n'est pas né de la dernière pluie - pour connaître les dispositions prises à l'égard de leur nouvelle protégée. D'autant plus que si côtoyer Merlin ait arrondi les angles quant à son fichu caractère, le fils d'Uther n'en ai pas moins dénudé de compassion.

« C'est nous qui t'avons trouvé. » Explique alors le sorcier quand il voit Jesse ouvrir la bouche pour protester de nouveau.

Etrangement silencieuse, elle lui permet ainsi d'expliquer à son tour la raison de sa présence en ces murs.

« Donc je suis à Camelot ?

- Oui. »

La jeune femme hoche simplement la tête avant de souffler :

« Merci beaucoup.

- Je t'en prie, répond-t-il d'une voix légère. Mais si tu veux vraiment me remercier, commence par te remplir l'estomac. »

[ ... ]

« Quel nom as-tu dis ? »

Merlin suspend son geste une seconde avant de répondre :

« Cosmeston. »

Pensif, son amant se contente d'hocher la tête, terminant de déjeuner. Quand le sorcier a débuté son service après avoir laissé Jesse préparer seule son bain _« Bon Dieu Merlin, je suis enceinte, pas en sucre ! __»_, il a d'abord fait un détour à la laverie apporter les couvertures empruntées qui ont servies à cette dernière, notant mentalement d'aller les récupérer pour le rendre et remercier encore Morgane. En ce qui concerne son prince, il s'en est chargé une fois entré dans sa chambre, en ayant aussi profité pour tenir sa promesse.

« Je passerais la saluer dans la journée. » Souffle Arthur avant de profiter que le brun s'approche de la table dans le but de la débarrasser pour lui attraper le poignet et l'attirer à lui.

Surpris et déséquilibré, Merlin ne peut retenir une chute mais atterrit sans trop savoir comment sur ses genoux.

« Hé ! Proteste-t-il alors qu'un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce. Si tu voulais que je vienne sur toi, il te suffisait de demander ! »

Une main se pose d'autorité sur sa cuisse alors que le prince certifie d'un ton taquin :

« Ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle.

- Espèce de… »

Un baiser l'interrompt, d'abord chaste puis plus entreprenant tandis que la paume qui repose sur sa cuisse remonte jusqu'à sa hanche, englobe l'arrondi étonnamment ferme de sa croupe et y exerce une légère pression. Un gémissement coule entre leurs souffles et Arthur sourit pour lui-même. Ils se séparent peu à près, ne serait-ce que pour respirer et front contre front, le sorcier murmure :

« Tu es impossible.

- Je sais. »

Il se relève sans prévenir, l'attrapant dans le même temps et le posant si vite sur la table que Merlin se demande encore _quand _ils ont changé de position. Reprenant ses lèvres, le blond se recule de manière à écarter ses jambes pour s'y placer entre, collant ensuite son buste au sien quand il passe une main derrière lui pour pousser tout se qui s'y trouve déjà.

« Impossible, répète le fils d'Unith en crochetant pourtant son cou de ses bras minces.

- Je sais. »


	5. Chapter 5

_J'ai oublié de l'indiquer mais le village de Cosmeston existe vraiment. En fait c'est un village médiéval du 14ème siècle fidèlement reconstitué qui a servi de décor pour Ealdor dans la saison 1 et aussi d'un autre village dans la saison 3 pour le 3x04. Après, comme je n'avais pas trop envie de me fouler pour trouver un nom, j'ai piqué celui-ci en arrangeant le reste à ma sauce ^^_

* * *

**_Chapitre quatre_**

* * *

« Tu te rend compte, bien entendu, que si quelqu'un était rentré dans cette pièce il y a encore cinq minutes, on auraient été bien mal en point ? »

Serrant le jeune homme contre lui, Arthur enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur pour la journée.

« C'est justement ce qui est aussi bon, réplique-t-il en le lâchant pour qu'il reprenne sa dernière tâche là où il a été empêché d'aller plus loin.

- Hum..., commente pensivement Merlin en empilant la vaisselle sur le plateau.

- Et puis, conclue le blond en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le rebord en bois du meuble. On ne l'avait pas encore baptisée. »

C'est plus fort que lui, un sourire trois fois plus grand que sa bouche s'y dessine alors que son corps suit le mouvement. Il réprime néanmoins son fou rire naissant pour s'enquérir :

« Parce que tu tiens les comptes ?

- N'oublie pas que ça fait partie de mon rôle de prince, répond son amant en lui rendant son sourire.

- En plus d'être insupportable ?

Bien que non douloureuse, une claque finit sur ses fesses, le surprenant malgré tout.

« Et si tu allais nettoyer les écuries, cirer une ou deux paires de bottes, laver du linge et polir mon armure ? »

[ … ]

C'est en fin de journée qu'Arthur prend un instant pour se rendre chez Gaius, trouvant une jeune fille qui ne peut-être que Jesse, en train de nettoyer les étagères. Elle a relevé sur sa nuque ses cheveux châtains récemment lavés en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches s'en sont échappées et porte un des habits de Gaius dont l'ampleur dissimule presque sa condition. _Et la rend encore plus jeune qu'elle ne semble l'être_, remarque le jeune homme quand elle se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Je suis juste venu m'assurer que tu ne manquais de rien, explique-t-il après les présentations d'usage.

- C'est gentil de votre part, répond la jeune femme. Et… Merlin m'a raconté pour hier. Alors merci beaucoup.

- Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien. »

Mais Jesse secoue doucement la tête, tordant inconsciemment le torchon à peine humide qu'elle tient entre ses mains.

« Non Sire, le contredit-t-elle d'une voix douce. C'est beaucoup, je vous assure. »

Troublé par le voile qui a un instant assombrit ses prunelles, Arthur désigne du menton le vêtement dans lequel elle flotte alors qu'il reprend le contrôle sur lui-même :

« Je te ferai faire de nouveaux habits dès demain…

- Ah… » La châtaine baisse les yeux sur sa tenue et s'empresse de rectifier quand elle comprend le sens de ses paroles : « Non Sire, ne vous tracassez pas. J'ai bien l'intention de m'en faire moi-même quand j'aurais la possibilité de m'acheter le tissu et le matériel requis.

- J'en conclue donc que tu n'as pas d'argent ?

- Non. » Ses yeux verts se posent sur le tissu qu'elle maltraite depuis son entrée avant qu'elle ne les relève pour croiser le bleu des siens. « Ma robe est en train de sécher. Si je n'avais été enceinte, j'aurais emprunté une tenue à Merlin.

- Et tu fais le ménage pour payer ton logis, comprend finalement le prince.

- J'ai dis à Gaius que je ne voulais pas de charité, lui confirme Jesse dans un haussement d'épaules. Alors, il peut bien râler que se sera la même chose… »

Un court éclat de rire surprend Arthur quand il réalise la tête de mule que peut être ce bout de femme.

« Par contre Jesse, reprend-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Pardonne-moi de remuer de mauvais souvenirs mais j'ai besoin de savoir : ton village a-t-il été le premier à être attaqué ? Je veux dire, as-tu toi ou quelqu'un de ta connaissance entendu qu'un autre avant ça, avait subi ce sort ? »

Si elle tente de rester impassible, la soudaine crispation de sa mâchoire la trahit. Mais elle déglutit lentement, se forçant à répondre :

« Non Sire. Mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous voulez savoir ce genre de détail ?

- Cosmeston se trouve à la limite du territoire de Cendred, mais bien trop proche de Camelot pour qui aurait l'idée de s'en prendre aux gens vivant aux alentours. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que par précaution, les patrouilles de mes chevaliers seront renforcées… »

Bien que droite, son teint soudain blême alerte le prince qui s'avance sans réfléchir, les bras tendu pour prévenir le risque de chute.

« Jesse, tu devrais t'as… »

Mais quelque chose de douloureux traverse son charmant minois avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à demi contre lui. Encore une fois, Arthur se surprend à la trouver si menue alors qu'il l'aide à s'asseoir à même le sol. La jeune femme se penche aussitôt en avant autant que le permet son gros ventre, inspirant et expirant doucement, les yeux clos et un goût de fiel sur la langue.

« Pardon, murmure-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. C'est juste que…

- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, la détrompe le prince qui se fustige mentalement. J'ai manqué de tact… »

Reprenant le contrôle de ses nerfs, Jesse ravale sa salive et fait mine de vouloir se lever. Percevant le mouvement, le blond la maintient le temps de la guider à la chaise la plus proche. Il la délaisse ensuite pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

« Merci. »

Elle porte le récipient à ses lèvres avant de le poser sur son front, en savourant la fraîcheur.

« Ça va ? S'inquiète sincèrement le futur souverain. Tu ne préfère pas t'allonger ? Tu serais…

- Sire, le coupe gentiment la châtaine. Je vous assure que ça va. Vu ma condition, je suis plus facilement favorable aux malaises. Et désormais, je comprend la raison à votre question. Si vous pouvez empêcher qu'un autre village ne subisse le sort du mien… Je ne souhaite cela à personne. »

Elle laisse passer un court silence avant de conclure :

« Mais je serais bien incapable de vous indiquer leur prochaine direction.

- Ce n'est pas grave Jesse. »

Cette dernière acquiesce en silence, mordant discrètement l'intérieur d'une de ses joues le temps de compter mentalement jusqu'à dix. Elle s'en trouve à huit quand la porte s'ouvre sur le propriétaire des lieux qui marque un temps d'arrêt en détaillant sa mine encore pâle.

« Sire, salue-t-il le prince héritier qui se relève et lui rend la politesse avant d'expliquer :

- J'étais venu voir Jesse et…

- Nous avons simplement discuté. » Le coupe une énième fois l'interpellée, levant ses prunelles de chat vers lui.

Arthur plonge une seconde dans l'eau claire de ses yeux, comprenant aussitôt la demande. Aussi hoche-t-il la tête en guise de confirmation avant d'ajouter :

« Mais je dois y aller… »

Il les salue tour à tour et rejoint ensuite la porte, la voix de Gaius s'élevant à lui alors qu'il vient de refermer le panneau de bois :

« J'ose supposer que tu viens de te lever dans le seul but de monter te reposer ?

- Et bien, maintenant que vous le dites, je viens de me souvenir qu'il y a des draps à laver. »

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et amusé malgré lui, il prend le chemin menant à la salle du trône, conscient d'y trouver son père.

[ … ]

Le soir même, alors que chacun se fond dans les draps accueillants de leurs lits respectifs - Merlin ayant volontiers céder le sien à Jesse en lui assurant qu'il avait une couche où dormir - nul se doute vraiment qu'une routine se met lentement en place.

Si au début, Gaius reprenait la jeune femme quand il la voyait faire une quelconque corvée, il a préféré rendre les armes, conscient que plus il lui interdisait, plus elle désobéissait, prolongeant même son travail dans le seul but d'avoir le dernier mot.

Merlin aussi se faisait houspiller quand il cherchait à l'aider, la future mère ayant vite apprit à utiliser la bonne intonation quand elle soupirait simplement :_ « Merlin… »._

Ayant fait la connaissance de Gwen, il n'était pas non plus rare de les voir ensemble, discutant plus ou moins rapidement au coin d'un couloir ou devant une étale du marché. Elle avait été d'ailleurs l'une des premières personnes à qui la châtaine ait confié le souhait de quérir une famille pour le bébé. Bien qu'officieux, son travail au château ne passait pas inaperçu et Arthur lui avait assuré qu'il lui trouverait une place comme servante - sa solde lui permettrait alors le moment venu de payer ceux qui recueilleraient le fruit de ses entrailles.

La réaction du prince héritier l'avait d'ailleurs à la fois surprise et presque hérissée quand il était venu la trouver dans sa chambre un après-midi de mi-mai, alors qu'elle travaillait sa page d'écriture que celui qui était devenu son tuteur par la force des choses lui avait donné.

( Trois jours après son arrivée, il l'avait surprise en train de feuilleter l'un de ses vieux livres et son air découragé lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille.

Entre beaucoup d'autres choses, ses trois grands frères lui avaient apprit à compter mais eux-mêmes ne sachant lire, leurs leçons s'en étaient tenues aux nombres. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Giaus lui avait alors proposé une heure par jour, uniquement consacré à cet apprentissage qui lui faisait tant envie. )

_« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu comptais abandonner ton bébé ? »_ Lui avait-il lancé en guise de préambule sitôt rentré dans la pièce.

La jeune femme avait légèrement froncé les sourcils.

_« Parce que je ne l'ai pas jugé nécessaire._

_- Tu aurais pourtant dû. Que je ne l'apprenne pas par une rumeur de couloir. »_

Le ton avait été sec et teinté d'une colère que Jesse n'avait pas comprise. Elle s'était contentée de serrer les dents, tout de même consciente de la différence de rang qui la séparait de l'homme debout face à elle.

_« Si cela vous inquiète __Sire__, _avait-elle donc répliqué d'une voix qu'elle avait espérée neutre. _ Violine a déjà deux petites filles dont elle s'occupe très bien et une sœur qui vient d'avoir un bébé et vit chez eux depuis son récent veuvage. Quant à ''l'acompte'', j'ai confectionné deux nouvelles robes pour les petites avec ce qui me restait pour la mienne. C'est mon idée et elle nous convient à toutes les deux. _

_- Et si tu voulais récupérer ton enfant ? _Avait objecté le blond.

_- J'ai un délai d'un mois_, avait assuré la jeune femme, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué ses doigts soudainement crispés_. Mais sauf votre respect Altesse, à part si vous trouvez à redire sur la qualité de mon travail - bien qu'officieux - en ces murs, ce qui ce rapporte à ma grossesse ne concerne personne d'autre que moi. »_

Quelque chose avait voilé une seconde les iris bleutées du prince avant que sa colère ne s'apaise qu'à moitié.

_« Bien-sûr. »_

Il était par la suite sorti de la chambre et tous deux n'avaient plus abordés le sujet sans savoir pourquoi il était si épineux d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Son ventre s'arrondissait encore à mesure que son huitième mois aboutissait et malgré les cauchemars qui peuplaient toujours ses nuits, Jesse suivait le cour de ce temps qu'elle voyait parfois défiler, consolidant un peu plus chaque jour cet équilibre bancal qu'elle avait eut tant de mal à retrouver.

* * *

Soupirant doucement, Arthur resserre inconsciemment la prise de son bras sur la taille mince du jeune homme qu'il tient blottit contre lui. Il se réveille lentement, ses lèvres se posant naturellement à la base de la nuque offerte alors que les pulpes de ses doigts flattent la peau sensible qui se trouve être celle du ventre plat du jeune sorcier. Toujours endormi, ce dernier ne bronche pas sous les attouchements indécents dont il est la victime pourtant consentante.

Presque tendrement, le prince se dégage et l'incite à rouler malgré lui sur le dos, l'admirant un instant dans son sommeil. Puis il se place sur lui et veillant à ne pas l'écraser de son poids, embrasse chastement ses lèvres, dont un bleu a déjà fleuri juste au coin gauche de l'inférieure.

Cadeau de Jesse quand cette dernière s'étant endormie à table la veille au soir, il l'avait portée au lit. Elle avait choisit le moment où il s'était penché afin de la poser correctement sur le matelas pour se débattre sans prévenir dans son sommeil et envoyer dans un geste maladroit de défense ses poings droit devant elle.

Le coup les avait surprit tous deux, réveillant la jeune femme dans le même temps.

Merlin gémit dans sa semi-conscience alors que la bouche tendre de son prince butine maintenant la peau tiède de sa gorge. Il s'étire lentement sous lui tandis qu'il reprend pied avec la réalité, accueillant avec délice cette chaleur familière qui embrase ses sens.

Puis prenant appui sur son coude, il incite le blond à basculer à son tour sur le dos, prenant ensuite place sur son corps souple. Peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle, ils débutent alors un long-va-vient qui se résume plus à une friction de leur deux érections, brûlante et électrisante. C'est presque trop peu mais ce seul contact suffit à les amener à l'apogée de ce plaisir qu'ils ne cessent de chercher l'un en l'autre.

Indifférent à la sensation poisseuse du sperme qu'il sent coller leurs bassins, le fils d'Hunith se recouche sur son amant, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, apaisé et repus.

« Tu es lourd, se moque gentiment le blond alors que la paume de sa main gauche passe et repasse en une lente caresse le long de son flanc.

- …Pas vrai… »

C'est plus un marmonnement à peine audible qu'autre chose mais le prince le perçoit pourtant très bien, s'en amusant tout autant. Il attrape cependant un pan du drap et glisse tout bas :

« Lève-toi juste un peu. »

Avec difficultés, il faut bien l'avouer, Merlin s'exécute, laissant le soin à son amant de les essuyer sommairement avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Il ne reste que quelques heures avant celle du réveil officiel et il compte bien en profiter.

[ ... ]

C'est en fin d'après-midi qu'Arthur entend un bref coup frappé à sa porte alors qu'il s'apprête à se plonger dans une pile de travail administratif.

« Entrez. »

Derrière une pile elle aussi, mais de draps et couvertures, Jesse apparaît sur le seuil, la mine fatiguée mais souriante. S'étant déjà croisés plus tôt dans la journée, il lui rend simplement son sourire alors qu'elle range à sa place ce qu'elle est venu apporter et repart vers la sortie.

Ce n'est qu'une ou deux minutes plus tard qu'un « _Nom de Dieu ! »_ bien senti retentit dans le couloir, tirant dans un sursaut le prince de ses parchemins. Sans réfléchir, il se lève si vite qu'il en fait tomber sa chaise et se précipite au-dehors pour trouver Jesse à moitié affalée contre le mur de droite, une flaque humide répandue à ses pieds.

« Non, non, non, non, non..., l'entend-t-il répéter quand il arrive rapidement à sa hauteur.

- Jesse ? »

L'interpellée lève alors son visage vers lui, ses yeux verts plus brillants que jamais tandis qu'elle lui confirme ce qu'il craint avoir deviné :

« Le bébé arrive. »

* * *

_*Se planque* Prière de ne pas tuer l'auteur, surtout si vous désirez une suite :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre cinq_**

* * *

Arthur n'est pas homme à reculer face au danger. Il n'en est bien entendu pas fait de bois, ayant déjà connu la gorge sèche et la boule au ventre, signes normaux et humains qui trahissent l'appréhension ressentie avant un combat imminent. Cela ne l'empêchant certes pas de se jeter en entier dans la bataille.

Mais aussi durs et éprouvants qu'ont pu être ces combats, jamais le prince n'aurait cru les préférer à cet instant où Jesse dans les bras, il la ramène dans sa chambre pour la poser sur son lit. Conscient du souffle haché de la jeune femme dans son cou et faute de n'avoir pu faire mieux vu l'urgence de la situation, il n'a pu que hurler au premier serviteur venu d'aller chercher Gaius, de l'eau chaude et n'importe quoi d'autre d'utile pouvant servir dans ce genre de situation.

« Mais…, proteste d'ailleurs cette dernière quand son dos rencontre la douceur de la couche princière.

- Rien du tout. » La coupe le blond qui s'efforce de garder son calme tout en l'aidant à s'installer, calant des oreillers contre ses reins. « Essaye juste de respirer…

- C'est ce… Que je… Fais ! » S'exclame-t-elle alors qu'un sanglot pointe au creux de sa gorge.

Troublé par la vision de petite fille apeurée qu'elle montre malgré elle, Arthur repousse toutes mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur de son front dans un geste de réconfort.

« Ça va aller Jesse. » Assure-t-il, bien qu'à des lieues de le penser.

Mais cette dernière secoue la tête, de fines perles salées dévalant ses joues alors que des bruits de course semblent se rapprocher de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais… Voulu ce bébé ! Jamais de… Ma vie ! »

_Quoi ? _

Mais aussi surpris qu'il puisse être par cet aveu inattendu le fils d'Uther n'a pas le temps de s'en préoccuper davantage car Merlin fait alors bruyamment irruption dans la pièce, expliquant dans un souffle précipité:

« Gaius est sorti livré des potions ! Et je l'ai renvoyé le chercher!

- Qui... » Commence son amant quand un gémissement à demi étouffé l'interrompt.

Il reporte son attention sur Jesse, comprenant avec un mélange d'angoisse et de panique que le choix de l'assister ne leur appartient plus, surtout qu'il est exclu de la laisser toute seule, ne serait-ce que pour aller eux-mêmes chercher le médecin ou une quelconque autre aide.

Alors il accroche le regard du sorcier et inspire pour repousser un temps la nausée qui menace de l'envahir.

...

...

...

« Continue Jesse. Encore un peu… »

Calée contre le torse de Merlin, sa tête au creux de son épaule et ses doigts broyant les siens, l'interpellée obéit, sentant sa chair s'ouvrir un peu plus. Un sanglot rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis que le souffle recommence à lui manquer. Elle jette un regard à Arthur qui, les manches retroussées et à demi courbé entre ses jambes, lui ordonne une nouvelle fois de pousser…

« Je vois la tête… Tu y es presque…»

Elle sent les pouces de Merlin tracer des cercles rassurants sur le dos de ses mains alors qu'elle s'éxécute entre deux halètements.

« C'est presque fini Jesse… Continue… »

La châtaine clôt un instant les paupières, son corps se tendant d'un seul mouvement sous l'effort. Encore une fois, une dernière fois. Juste avant avant la délivrance, accompagnée des pleurs caractéristiques d'un nouveau-né emplissant la pièce.

Son corps se charge ensuite d'expulser le placenta mais Jesse n'y prend pas garde, pas plus que la voix presque émue d'Arthur lui annonçant qu'elle vient de mettre au monde une petite fille, ou encore les larmes qui mouillent sans retenue son visage fatigué.

Elle ne ressent que cette certitude ancrée au plus profond de ses tripes : C'est fini. Fini. _Mon Dieu,_ _c'est fini._

« Jesse ? »

La concernée papillonne des paupières, revenant à la réalité pour voir le prince penché vers elle, tenant fermement dans le pli de son coude gauche un paquet remuant enveloppé d'une couverture d'un rouge éclatant. Posant ses yeux humides sur le visage chiffonné qu'elle voit dépasser des pans du tissu, une bile amère lui remonte aussitôt dans la gorge, brûlante et acide. _Non, _hurle soudainement son esprit. _Non ! NON!_

Toujours contre le sorcier, et faute de pouvoir reculer, Jesse enfouit alors son visage dans son cou, rejetant ainsi la nouvelle venue de tout son être. Comme ayant senti la réaction de celle qui vient pourtant de lui donner la vie, la petite se remet aussitôt à brailler, ses petits poings serrés devant elle.

Aussi interdit que le blond, Merlin récupère lentement ses mains pour en poser une sur le biceps droit de la jeune femme qui loin de vouloir leur faciliter la tâche, se recroqueville en position foetale contre lui, agrippant même sa chemise de ses doigts fins. Bien que sans comprendre, Arthur se redresse et berce doucement le nourrisson qui se calme peu à peu, à l'instar de sa jeune mère que le brun sent sombrer dans ses bras. Sans aucun doute épuisée tant physiquement que moralement.

Ce n'est que peu après qu'ils aient rallongé Jesse sous les couvertures et été chercher de l'eau chaude pour couper le cordon ombilical dans de bonnes conditions et faire une toilette à la petite, que Gaius franchit le seuil, aussi essoufflé qu'impressionné.

Croisant une énième fois le regard bleuté de son prince, Merlin accepte l'accord tacite qu'il lui demande - à savoir taire la réaction anormale de la jeune femme - et l'enfant dûment langé et enveloppé dans ses bras, ce dernier les laisse seuls le temps d'aller la remettre pour un temps à la famille choisie par Jesse. Bien qu'il n'ait plus abordé le sujet avec la concernée, il ne s'en ait pas moins renseigné de son côté, ne serais-ce que pour savoir _où _allait se retrouver son bébé. « _Violine a déjà deux petites filles dont elle s'occupe très bien et une sœur qui vient d'avoir un bébé et vit chez eux depuis son récent veuvage. » _Une jeune mère d'à peine trente ans qu'elle a dû sans nul doute choisir avec le plus grand soin pour l'appeler par son prénom, prendre le temps de confectionner deux robes pour ses filles et connaître l'ensemble de la famille.

Caressant du bout de son index une joue ronde et veloutée du bout de chou calé au creux de son bras, Arthur murmure doucement :

« Pourquoi te choisir une famille aimante si c'est pour te rejeter à peine née ? »

[ … ]

Jesse rattrapant toujours son compte de sommeil négligé, le fils d'Uther a donc jugé préférable de la laisser où elle s'était endormie, laissant le soin à Merlin de la veiller. Il s'est alors installé dans la chambre voisine et accessoirement libre, pour ruminer cette question sans réponse qu'il s'est posé quelques heures plus tôt.

Ça n'a pas de sens.

Le blond n'est certes pas dupe au point d'ignorer qu'un parent peut renier son enfant. Si ce dernier se rend par exemple coupable d'un quelconque crime. Ou qu'il refuse de suivre le destin tout tracé d'avance pour lui. Ou qu'il s'éprend d'une personne qui lui est interdite. Bref, qu'il déçoit son géniteur - parce que la décision finale revient toujours au chef de famille - et ce, qu'importe la raison.

C'est déjà arrivé, ça arrive encore et ça continuera. Et en étant honnête, lui-même n'en est peut-être pas à l'abri.

Mais Jesse est toute seule - sans oublier que la petiote n'a même pas un jour. Sans famille, sans ressources, ses seuls bagages se résumant à une robe trop ample, une couverture élimée et un miroir brisé. Veuve et orpheline à vingt ans, son bébé aurait dû logiquement être la plus belle chose à ses yeux. Non seulement parce qu'il s'agit de la chair de sa chair mais surtout parce qu'il reste désormais ce qui la rattache à son passé.

Bien entendu, des mères abandonnent aussi leurs enfants nouveaux-nés par manque d'argent, mais ne leurs témoignent-elles tout de même pas un minimum d'amour alors qu'elles viennent juste de les enfanter ? Ne cherchent-elles pas à les revoir par la suite, ne serais-ce que pour garder entier ce lien qui les unit ?

_« Ça va aller Jesse. _

_- Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais… Voulu ce bébé ! Jamais de… Ma vie ! »_

La preuve d'un enfant hors mariage jetterait à coup sûr le blâme sur la famille d'une jeune mariée. Après tout, de la mère on ne peut douter mais du père… Si en grandissant, cette petite n'aurait en rien ressemblé à l'homme qui aurait dû en être biologiquement le parent mâle, des questions auraient été posées, des doutes soulevés et des mauvaises langues déliées. D'autant plus dans un village de campagne où tout le monde connaît tout le monde.

Mais encore une fois, Jesse est toute seule. Personne pour remettre en cause ses dires, que se soit sur son histoire ou le père de sa fille. Alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir en entendre parler ? Que peut-elle bien craindre en la regardant grandir ?

Si elle n'est que le fruit d'un mariage et non celui d'un adultère, que peut-elle bien être d'autre ?

Se figeant un instant alors que la réponse lui vient toute seule, Arthur secoue ensuite la tête, soufflant pour lui-même :

« Non c'est impossible. »

_Et pourtant si logique,_ réplique alors son esprit. _Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Notamment pourquoi Jesse n'a jamais eut un seul geste de tendresse envers elle pendant sa grossesse et après l'accouchement. Quel visage craint-elle de retrouver en cette petite qu'elle n'a pas choisit si ce n'est celui de l'homme qui a retroussé ses jupons sans son accord ?_

Une vague de nausée l'envahit soudain à la pensée qu'il ne peut y avoir d'autre solution. Prit d'une subite impulsion, le blond sort de la pièce pour se diriger directement dans sa chambre, ouvrant néanmoins le battant sans un bruit pour se glisser silencieusement à l'intérieur. A la faible lueur d'un rayon de lune qui s'est infiltré entre les rideaux mal tirés, il peut distinguer Merlin endormi dans un fauteuil disposé près de la couche où l'occupante s'y est roulé en boule, avec juste ce qu'il pense être quelques mèches de cheveux dépassant des replis de son abri improvisé.

Il avise un autre fauteuil et le rapproche de l'autre côté du lit, s'y asseyant ensuite, maintenant suffisamment calme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de comprendre.

[ ... ]

Quand le lendemain, Jesse se réveille en sursaut malgré elle, l'esprit embrumé et un goût étrange dans la bouche, une partie d'elle-même s'étonne d'abord de la douceur des draps dans lesquels elle s'est emmitouflée. Juste avant de sentir une main sur son dos, lui arrachant un deuxième sursaut et faisant manquer un ou deux battements à son rythme cardiaque.

« Jesse, n'aie pas peur, c'est moi, Arthur. »

Doucement, l'interpellée repousse ses couvertures et découvre l'hôte des lieux penché légèrement vers elle, des cernes profondes sous ses yeux bleus et la mine soucieuse.

« Sire ? Croasse-t-elle, la gorge soudainement sèche. Qu'est-ce que… »

Ayant prévu cette éventualité et donc laissé la carafe et un récipient à portée de main, le blond lui glisse aussitôt un verre d'eau fraîche sous le nez. La jeune femme accepte l'offrande sans se faire prier, prenant cette fois le temps de la savourer.

« Merci, souffle-t-elle en gardant inconsciemment le verre entre ses mains. Et merci aussi pour hier. »

Sentant plus que ne voyant la présence du brun, Jesse tourne la tête vers sa gauche, souriant à la vue du sorcier toujours endormi au creux du fauteuil qu'il s'est approprié.

« Merlin et vous avez été formidables.

- On a surtout eut beaucoup de chance, affirme doucement le blond, conscient qu'ils auraient bien été incapables de gérer la moindre complication.

- Sûrement… »

C'est peut-être dû à sa seule connaissance de son secret mais quelque chose émane alors de Jesse, quelque chose de froid et de douloureux que le prince ressent par tous les pores de sa peau. Alors qu'il l'a veillait cette nuit, un tas de scénarios ont tournés dans sa tête, tous ayant pour but de lui faire confier l'outrage dont elle a été victime. Ce n'est certes pas son rôle – comme ce n'était non plus le sien de venir lui demander des comptes sur sa manière de gérer son avenir proche – mais il a besoin de le faire, de la même manière que Jesse cherche sans nul doute à expier une faute qui n'est pas la sienne.

Il lui propose ensuite de petit déjeuner, leur laissant à tous deux vingt quatre heures.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre six_**

* * *

« Tu sais ma belle, je ne sais pas si au final, c'est une bien bonne idée. »

Repus et endormie, la petite ne bronche pas, bien calée qu'elle est dans les bras puissants du prince qui est venue la chercher pour quelques heures, l'excuse officielle et légitime étant de la présenter à sa maman.

« Bien-sûr tu n'as rien choisi, continue Arthur qui se dirige lentement vers les appartements de Gaius, sachant y trouver la concernée et le propriétaire des lieux en compagnie de son père pour une raison qu'il a écoutée d'une oreille distraite. Jesse non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je te parie qu'elle en pense le contraire. »

Une menotte remue dans son sommeil et le jeune homme hoche la tête alors qu'il arrive devant la porte :

« Oui tu as raison, pensons au reste après. »

Il inspire une dernière fois et frappe à la porte avant de l'ouvrir quand il en a été invité. Assis près de la table où Jesse épluche des légumes, Merlin polit les boutons dorés d'une de ses vestes, tous deux levant la tête à son arrivée.

Si son amant esquisse un sourire à son approche, la jeune femme en revanche, se tend d'un seul mouvement, adoptant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte une position de défense.

« Il serait peut-être bon que tu lui donne un nom, objecte gentiment le blond en posant le nourrisson au creux du lit posé non loin.

- J'aurais pu aller voir Violine pour cela. » Réplique la châtaine sans cesser son travail.

Sentant comme la veille une barrière se dresser autour d'elle, le sorcier suspend ses gestes, comprenant la manœuvre d'Arthur mais pas certain d'approuver. Quoi que la douceur dont il s'est servi pour l'interroger a tout autant provoqué cette réaction. Aussi reste-t-il cependant muet, attendant malgré lui la suite.

Qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à venir:

« Rien ne t'empêche de le faire maintenant, reprend le fils d'Uther en se rapprochant de la table. Tu as sûrement déjà une idée ?

- Et pourquoi en aurais-je une ? »

Elle les regarde ensuite tour à tour, pas dupe pour deux sous et soupire :

« Quoi que vous puissiez en penser, abandonner son enfant dans de bonnes conditions n'est pas un crime.

- Certes non. Mais le _viol _en revanche, en est un. »

Bien que persuadé d'avoir tapé dans le mille, il ne s'était pas attendu à _ça_. Au pire, un rire qui aurait sonné faux et un « Oui et ? ». Ou un silence parlant de lui-même. Ou encore, peut-être : « Ne dites rien. Rien du tout. » Oui, ce genre-là, il s'y attendait. Mais certainement pas que Jesse se plante le bout de la lame du couteau dans la chair tendre de sa paume gauche à l'entente du mot honni. La pensée qu'il aurait dû le lui retirer lui traverse stupidement l'esprit alors que la jeune femme se tient maintenant debout, sa chaise renversée et le couvert tranchant jeté à terre.

Elle a plaqué sa main blessée contre son flanc, indifférente au sang chaud qui tache peu à peu le tissu bleu pâle de sa robe, ses yeux verts brillant de rage, de haine et de douleur mêlées alors que tout dans son attitude les met au défi de faire un seul geste.

C'est sans l'avoir décidé que les deux hommes s'avancent d'un seul mouvement; un premier pas dans sa direction et la châtaine tourne aussitôt les talons, atteignant rapidement l'escalier menant à la chambre de Merlin pour ensuite en grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

« Jesse ! Reviens ici ! »

Crier n'était pas non plus prémédité mais ça été plus fort que lui. Le brun avec lui, le prince arrive à rattraper la courte distance qui les sépare de la jeune femme.

« Allez au Diable ! » Lui balance-t-elle en même temps que la porte qu'elle parvient néanmoins à lui claquer au nez avec force.

Retenant un juron et sachant le battant ouvert malgré la manière dont il a failli le prendre, Arthur le rouvre à la volée, parlant encore une fois sans réfléchir :

« Tu sais que d'autres ont été envoyés au cachot pour moins que ça ?

- Mais je vous en prie Sire ! Réplique de suite la jeune mère qui recule quand même jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi ! »

Le prince rouvre la bouche quand il prend soudainement conscience que la braquer davantage n'est pas la meilleure des idées. A l'origine, il veut aider cette tête de pioche et non l'enfoncer. Aussi se gifle-t-il mentalement avant de reprendre, d'une voix bien plus calme :

« Jesse. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. »

La concernée ferme un instant les yeux, le barrage commençant à céder.

« Je sais, assure-t-elle alors que des sillons transparents dévalent ses joues. Gaius, Gwen, Merlin et vous… Ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Il y a bien longtemps que personne ne s'est occupé de moi comme vous l'avez fait. »

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Arthur s'apprête à éclaircir un point quand le brun le devance, comme lisant dans ses pensées :

« Ta famille t'a rejetée. »

Ça n'est pas une question mais Jesse acquiesce quand même :

« C'est normal.

- Non Jesse, affirme le blond. Ça…

- Si Sire, le contredit-elle en enroulant son bras droit autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid. J'ai toujours été orgueilleuse. Déjà petite fille, je mettais un point d'honneur à imiter mes frères dans l'espoir de les surpasser. »

Elle déglutit lentement et esquisse un sourire triste.

« On n'avait pas beaucoup d'écart alors ils m'apprenaient plein de choses comme le calcul, la pêche ou la chasse. Ils m'ont aussi apprit à me servir d'un collet et d'un arbalète, et à suivre le gibier. Mais plus on grandissait et plus Père m'interdisait de les suivre, prétextant que la place d'une femme est à la maison. » Une courte pause. « Ce jour là, je devais laver et repriser du linge tandis que Mère confectionnait des tourtes. Mais j'ai laissé mon travail et prit l'arbalète de Père, ainsi que ses carreaux. Puis je suis partie en forêt, plus loin que je n'aurais dû pour éviter qu'ils ne remarquent mon absence et me rejoignent trop vite. »

Sa blessure à la main la brûle toujours et le sang imbibe maintenant une bonne partie de son vêtement mais Jesse n'en a cure, se retournant pour regarder un point imaginaire à travers les carreux de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

« J'avais attrapé deux lapins quand je les entendus arrivés. Ils étaient trois. Je... Ne me suis pas méfié tout de suite. Je n'ai pas compris leurs sous-entendus quand ils m'ont demandé ce que je faisais perdue en plein bois. »

Elle se mord un instant la lèvre, reniflant doucement avant de conclure:

« Quand j'ai finalement saisis le sens de leurs paroles, c'était trop tard. Je n'ai pas vu l'un d'eux passer derrière moi, j'ai juste senti ses mains se refermer sur mes bras et entendu sa voix rocailleuse: _''Amusez-vous Messires, je préviens les autres que l'ont ne vous dérangent pas.''_ Il m'a ensuite poussé vers l'avant, contre eux... Et... » Un soupir. « Une semaine après, Père me mariais à Eric, le fils du forgeron... Gentil mais distant. Comme s'il l'avait toujours su. Ou senti... »

Parce que la jeune femme garde le dos tourné et que le sorcier ne peut en détacher le regard, ils manquent tous deux la soudaine pâleur d'Arthur. Il se rappelle alors un détail sur lequel il a tiqué sans en connaitre l'exacte raison. Pourquoi Jesse, enceinte et fièvreuse a préféré prendre la route du royaume voisin au sien? Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ici. À savoir un travail et une famille pour le bébé à venir.

« Parce que tu aurais pu les croiser en ville. »

Il ne prend conscience d'avoir pensé tout haut que quand la châtaine se retourne pour lui faire face et que Merlin se tourne vers lui.

« Tes agresseurs, indique Arthur qui comprend maintenant la véritable raison de son malaise la première fois qu'il était venu la saluer. Tu aurais pu les croiser dans la ville de Cendred.

- Surtout si je parvenais à trouver du travail au château, confirme la concernée.

- Ça n'est pas normal... Les chevaliers sont censés protéger la populace et non...

- Coucher dans les bois avec les filles désobéissantes ? Crache-t-elle soudainement, un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

- Violer Jesse ! S'emporte-t-il à son tour bien malgré lui. Tu as été violée bon Dieu !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer ? D'une, je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver dans la forêt ! Et de deux, vous pensez sérieusement que je sois la seule ? Puisque ça à l'air de tellement vous préoccuper, pourquoi ne pas chercher après tous les autres ? Après tous ceux qui n'ont d'autres choix que de courber l'échine quand leurs maîtres commandent ? Il y a en a dans tous les royaumes, celui-ci n'en faisant pas exception ! Parce que oui Sire, il y en a sûrement entre ces murs ! »

Et aussi brutalement que la colère qui bouillait en elle depuis trop longtemps a éclatée, quelque chose de plus vicieux prend le relai. D'une revers de manche rageur, Jesse s'essuie les joues et le nez, se fichant comme d'une guigne de l'élégance de son geste. Elle est juste fatiguée. Si fatiguée.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû désobéir à Père, souffle-t-elle en haussant les épaules. J'aurais dû rester à la maison et faire les tâches que Mère m'avait données. »

L'âpreté de cette certitude qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir les prend de plein fouet, les submergeant sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte. C'est quelque part dans ce brouillard cotonneux que les pleurs du nourrisson oublié leur parvient d'en bas. Sans réfléchir, Arthur parvient sans qu'il sache comment à se mouvoir pour descendre calmer la petite. Quand il la prend dans ces bras et commence à la bercer avec une aisance qui le surprend lui-même, les paroles de sa si jeune mère résonnent dans sa tête avec la puissance d'une sentence. _« ...Pourquoi ne pas chercher après tous les autres ? Après tous ceux qui n'ont d'autres choix que de courber l'échine quand leurs maîtres commandent ? Il y a en a dans tous les royaumes, celui-ci n'en faisant pas exception! Parce que oui Sire, il y en a sûrement entre ces murs ! »_

Le bébé cesse peu à peu de s'agiter, se contentant de bouger paresseusement ses petits bras potelés, ses yeux bleus foncés à demi-clos.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar ma douce ? Lui demande le fils d'Uther sans cesser ses gestes lents et apaisants. Où nous as-tu simplement entendu hurler ? »

Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, une bonne partie du château aussi. Alors que la petiote retombe peu à peu dans un sommeil profond dont seuls les petits ont le secret, Arthur remonte à la petite chambre, poussant sans bruit le battant pour se figer sur le seuil. Assise sur le lit, Jesse semble elle aussi plus calme alors qu'elle est blottie dans les bras du sorcier dont un des deux enserre sa taille d'une manière protectrice. Que Merlin puisse la réconforter n'est pas une mauvaise chose, et bien au contraire, c'est la meilleure. Mais quelque chose le choque tout de même. Et plus encore parce qu'il vient d'en comprendre la raison, là, juste à l'instant.

Ayant senti sa présence, le brun relève la tête pour chercher son regard, incitant malgré lui la jeune femme à en faire de même. Si cette dernière ne se raidit pas quand le prince s'accroupit devant elle, sa fille dans les bras, elle ne peut s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

« Pourquoi? Murmure-t-elle simplement.

- Parce que tu ne pourras jamais te pardonner si tu ne pardonnes pas d'abord à ta fille. »

La châtaine secoue alors la tête, reniflant dans le même temps:

« Je ne lui reproche rien. »

La main de Merlin sur sa hanche remonte pour serrer son épaule tandis que le prince lui répond sans brusquerie:

« Tu sais aussi bien que nous que c'est faux Jesse. » Quand il lui pose la nouvelle-née sur les genoux, l'obligeant ainsi à la prendre, il remarque que le foulard du sorcier est enroulé autour de sa paume blessée. « Tu lui en veux d'être là.

- Non, chuchote la jeune veuve.

- Si Jesse. C'est aussi pour cette raison que tu l'as autant rejetée. »

La concernée ferme un instant les paupières, sa main droite posée inconsciemment sur le thorax de sa fille, sentant les pulsations du petit coeur sous sa paume.

« Je ne suis pas sa mère, affirme-t-elle dans un souffle. Porter et enfanter ne fait pas d'une femme une mère. Une mère c'est quelqu'un qui vous borde le soir et inspecte les recoins sombres de votre chambre pour vous assurer qu'aucun monstre ne s'y cache. C'est quelqu'un qui cherche à vous faire sourire quand vous êtes triste parce qu'elle adore vous entendre rire. C'est quelqu'un qui vous console de vos cauchemars et vous conseille dans vos choix. C'est quelqu'un qui vous aime quoi que vous puissiez avoir fait. » Presque tendrement, la pulpe de son index caresse le contour du petit visage endormi. « Vous me parlez de lui pardonner alors que la seule chose dont je la rend responsable, c'est de ne pas être capable d'être sa mère. Comment puis-je l'aimer, moi qui ne suis plus sûre de savoir ce que c'est ? »

Non sans douceur, Merlin replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, répondant de la même manière:

« En réapprenant à le faire. »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre sept**_

* * *

« Il y a... Quand même... Une chose sur laquelle j'ai menti. »

Bien qu'elle garde les yeux baissés sur sa petite qui dort toujours dans ses bras, Jesse ne doute pas une seconde du voile de stupeur qui peint leurs traits à cet instant. Si les derniers mots du sorcier l'ont touchée plus profondément que la châtaine ne l'aurait cru, elle n'est toujours pas sûre de savoir où elle se trouve dans ses choix. Mais quoiqu'il puisse maintenant arriver, quoiqu'elle puisse définitivement décider et après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle, Arthur et Merlin ont droit à l'entière vérité en ce qui la concerne.

Même si cela représente un détail qui peut sembler insignifiant.

C'est pour ça que la jeune veuve relève enfin la tête pour confirmer ce que le medecin de la cour avait présumé dès le début:

« J'ai fais dix-sept ans il y a deux mois. »

Si ses aînés encaissent la nouvelle en silence, elle ne manque pour autant le regard qu'ils se lancent, pressantant malgré elle la prochaine question qui ne peut que suivre:

« Pourquoi avoir affirmé que tu étais plus vieille que tu ne l'es en réalité ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'adolescente ressere la prise de son bras gauche sur le petit corps endormi, répondant au brun:

« Parce que les gens respectent plus facilement une veuve de vingt ans qu'une de dix-sept. » Une légère pause tandis qu'elle reporte son attention sur sa fille. « C'est parce qu'il craignait que je ne tombe enceinte que Père a agit comme il l'a fait. Mais il n'a pas choisit Eric pour rien... C'était un ami de mes frères et par la force des choses, nous sommes devenus camarades de jeux et amis à notre tour. D'autant plus que son père avait une ancienne dette envers le mien. »

Jesse hausse doucement les épaules, concluant presque pour elle-même:

« Tout cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Mais... Je tenais quand même à ce que vous le sachiez. »

Gardant la tête baissée, elle entend d'abord les genoux d'Arthur craquer quand ce dernier se relève avant de sentir ce qu'elle identifie comme sa main caresser ses cheveux châtains en un geste tendre.

« Prend tout le temps qu'il te faut Jesse. »

Refusant de pleurer de nouveau, la gamine se mord la lèvre inférieure et redresse ensuite son minois vers le prince pour acquiescer en silence. Une esquisse de sourire passe sur les lèvres de ce dernier, avant qu'il ne prenne finalement congé, quelque chose de vicieux commençant doucement à s'infiltrer dans ses veines.

Une fois seuls, Jesse laisse passer un silence avant d'affirmer sans toutefois une once de brusquerie:

« Tu devrais retourner à ton travail. »

Bien que comprenant la demande informulée, le sorcier préfère demander:

« Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. » Elle s'essuie les joues d'un revers de main, souriant à demi. « Certaine. »

Il serre une dernière fois son épaule et se lève. Ce n'est que quand il arrive à la porte que la voix de la jeune fille lui parvient:

« Merlin ?

- Oui ? »

Jesse redresse son visage vers lui, soufflant doucement:

« Merci. À vous deux. Vous n'avez pas idée de... Ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Touché malgré lui, le brun se contente d'hocher la tête, assurant néanmoins:

« Je t'en prie. »

[ … ]

C'est en rentrant dans sa chambre, au moment où il y pense le moins qu'Arthur se rappelle que l'après-midi à venir – ou tout du moins une bonne partie - est consacrée à l'examen final de ses futurs chevaliers.

Enfin, ceux qu'ils le réussissent.

Soudainement fatigué, il se passe une main lasse sur le visage, soupirant dans le même temps. Alors qu'il reste conscient qu'il ait eut raison de pousser Jesse à se confier, une partie de lui-même voudrait ne jamais avoir apprit la vérité. _«_ ..._courber l'échine quand leurs maîtres commandent ? Il y a en a dans tous les royaumes, celui-ci n'en faisant pas exception! Parce que oui Sire, il y en.. » _Le blond ferme presque brutalement les yeux, bloquant ainsi le flot de ses pensées.

« Reprends-toi, s'ordonne-t-il dans un murmure alors qu'il inspire lentement. Tu en as l'habitude maintenant. »

Une habitude forgée par la force des choses qui si le coin le plus reculé de son esprit a pu maudire par le passé, lui accorde aujourd'hui une paix qu'il est loin de ressentir. Une habitude que le fils d'Uther remercie maintenant alors qu'elle lui permet de faire face à la journée pourtant déjà entamée, mais bien trop longue à son goût - profitant d'ailleurs de la cérémonie d'adoubement qui suit chaque examens pour s'allonger davantage dans la soirée.

Étrangement, il a ressenti avec une acuité aiguisée la présence de son serviteur et amant autour de lui. Comme si quelque chose au plus profond de ses tripes a pu pressentir ce qu'Arthur ne pouvait faire d'autre.

C'est déjà allé bien trop loin.

* * *

« Quoi ? »

Quand il plonge dans le bleu de ses beaux yeux qui le fixent avec incrédulité, le prince y perçoit un voile émeraude le couvrant dans sa totalité.

« Tu m'as bien entendu Merlin. »

Si sa voix reste neutre, si ses mots restent durs, le regard de celui qui se tient devant lui dans ce couloir désert n'en devient que plus vert. Merlin a pourtant les yeux bleus. Jesse les possèdent verts. Mais à cet instant, il retrouve les deux, couleur superposées, douleur égale. Il ferme un instant les siens, conscient du cheminement de ses pensées et pourtant bien incapable de les arrêter.

Ces mêmes pensées qui l'ont frappé sans crier gare il y a maintenant quelques heures, lui dévoilant une vérité qu'il s'est toujours efforcé d'ignorer jusqu'à présent.

« Vas te coucher, souffle doucement le blond en esquissant un pas pour le contourner. Que tu ne sois pas en retard demain. »

Bien que toujours muet, Merlin attrape son bras sans vraiment avoir réfléchi, le geste en lui-même parlant pour lui. C'est ce qu'ils ont apprit l'un envers l'autre durant ces mois écoulés, agir sans parler, se comprendre d'un toucher, d'un baiser ou d'un regard. Savoir d'avance ce que l'autre requiert rien que dans son attitude.

Arthur vient d'y mettre un terme mais il accepte cette demande.

Une dernière fois.

« Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure teinté du ton impersonnel qu'il réserve aux personnes avec qui il doit traiter des affaires du royaume. Distant et d'une chaleur juste polie. C'est à ce moment que le sorcier comprend pleinement le changement qui vient de s'opérer bien malgré lui.

Il aurait d'ailleurs dû se douter que quelque chose clochait quand il avait senti son regard alors qu'il consolait Jesse, blottie contre lui.

Depuis à peine plus d'un an qu'il travaille pour le prince, et surtout depuis le commencement de ce qui s'achève brutalement, il a eut tout loisir d'apprendre à anticiper ses réactions rien qu'au son de sa voix ou à sa manière de se mouvoir. Qu'il est été l'amant ou le serviteur, Arthur a toujours eut à son égard tout un éventail de timbres vocaux - moqueur, colérique, railleur, sensuel, amusé, rageur, tendre, suffisant, désespéré, confiant ...

Mais jamais _ce_ ton-ci. Et pas de _cette_ manière.

Il aurait dû comprendre quand un peu plus tôt, il l'ait vu prendre congé auprès du roi avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre. C'était dans sa posture comme dans sa façon de prononcer son prénom.

Oui il aurait dû. Mais il n'en a rien fait. Et Arthur a raison. Il n'a jamais été dupe au point d'ignorer que l'intimité qu'ils partageaient ne connaîtrait jamais de fin. Alors il hoche la tête et relâche la pression de ses doigts sur le biceps de son maître.

[ ... ]

La lumière d'une chandelle brille encore quand le brun toque doucement à la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvre après y avoir été convié. Si elle est surprise de le trouver en ce lieu à une heure avancée, Jesse n'en montre rien, son sourire se figeant juste alors qu'elle remarque des cernes trop grandes sous ses yeux bleus.

Avisant le linge qu'elle nettoie sommairement dans un fond de seau et d'eau savonneuse, Merlin en profite pour l'empêcher de lui demander comme il va:

« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour la lessive ?

- Si, affirme la châtaine. Mais j'avance un peu le travail pour demain... »

C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçoit du coin de l'œil ce qui ressemble à un cageot de bois disposé contre le côté droit du lit d'où une couverture d'un gris perle s'en échappe. Suivant son regard, l'adolescente essore maintenant le lange, soufflant presque pour elle-même:

« Rien n'est encore décidé. »

Le sorcier sourit au nourrisson endormi dans son berceau de fortune, hochant simplement la tête.

« Cela te dérangerait si..., commence-t-il maladroitement alors que Jesse étend le tissu sur le rebord du seau qu'elle pousse ensuite contre le mur le plus proche. Je dormais par terre cette nuit ?

- Par terre oui. » La jeune fille esquisse un sourire tandis qu'elle se relève, essuyant ses mains mouillées à l'aide d'un vieux chiffon qui repart ensuite à sa place, près de la fenêtre. « Ici non, c'est ta chambre Merlin.

- Je le sais bien mais... »

Il hausse légèrement les épaules faute de mieux, la fatigue n'étant pas étrangère à cet état de fait. Mais la châtaine comprend l'allusion et s'empresse de le rassurer:

« Il n'y a aucun problème. » Elle tend ensuite son bras droit dans sa direction, prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne et l'incite à venir s'asseoir sur la couche. « Et vu ta fatigue évidente, c'est _moi_ qui dort par terre.

- Quoi? S'offusque presque son aîné en faisant mine de se relever. Non c'e... »

Mais c'est sans compter l'entêtement dont la gamine a déjà fait usage envers lui quand ses deux paumes se posent fermement sur ses épaules pour le maintenir en place. Bien que consciente que Merlin est tout à fait apte à bouger si il le désire, la plus jeune n'en retire pas moins ses mains, décidée qu'elle est à avoir le dernier mot. Du moins pour ce soir.

« Merlin, conclue-t-elle en accrochant ses prunelles. La première fois où je me rappelle m'être réveillée dans un lit remonte au lendemain du jour où vous m'avez trouvée.

- Je vois, souffle le brun, sans chercher plus à bouger. J'imagine donc tu n'as pas l'intention de changer d'avis pour la nuit ?

- Et nan. »

Puis Jesse se recule et se dirige ensuite vers le petit placard situé à l'autre bout de la pièce tout aussi grande, pour en retirer une couverture qu'elle déploie à même le sol. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'obscurité les enveloppe de son voile sombre et silencieux, uniquement troublé par leurs « Bonne nuit. » respectifs.

* * *

La semaine qui suit semble à la fois éprouver que traîner en longueur. Si les journées ne cessent de s'allonger avec toujours plus de corvées pour Merlin et de patrouilles, d'entraînements, de travail administratif pour Arthur, les nuits sont bien pires. Le jour, le rythme soutenu imposés tient le manque à distance. Mais quand sonne l'heure du coucher, quand allongés dans la pénombre, les souvenirs brûlants reviennent alors à la surface, troublant cruellement leur sommeil.

C'est pour cette raison plus ou moins inconsciente que le prince a instauré une distance toujours plus grande entre le sorcier et lui, refusant d'admettre pourquoi son coeur se serre à sa seule vue. Il lui arrive parfois de vouloir revenir en arrière, occultant ce qui l'a amené à réagir de la sorte mais il repense alors à Jesse, si petite et si digne, et revient sur sa première idée.

C'est mieux ainsi. Bien mieux.

* * *

_Une main douce sur son dos qui glisse jusqu'à sa chute de reins et l'incite à les cambrer... _Le sorcier se réveille dans un sursaut incontrôlé, le cœur battant si vite qu'il en a presque mal. Un instant perdu, il met quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que la couche dans laquelle il est allongé est bien trop petite pour contenir deux corps enlacés.

Se passant une main sur le visage, Merlin soupire longuement avant qu'un éclat de pleurs familiers n'emplisse la pièce. Une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres malgré lui alors qu'il compte mentalement. _Un, deux, trois..._

« Nom de Dieu... »

Pas de doute sur un point. Jesse a bien grandi parmi trois frères pour jurer autant. Se recouchant sans bruit, le brun clôt les paupières, nullement gêné par les pleurs impatients de la petite. Cela fait maintenant huit nuits qu'elle occupe cette chambre entre eux, les réveillant au moins deux fois pour demander à être nourrie ou langée.

« Là... T'es contente ? » Lui parvient alors dans son dos le chuchotement ensommeillé de la jeune mère.

Au vu du nouveau silence de la pièce, la réponse ne peut qu'être positive. Un léger soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres mais le sommeil tarde à revenir, comme si seul un certain point de fatigue pouvait l'y aider. Formidable.

« Ça y'est ? » Murmure encore Jesse qui rajoute aussitôt quand un début d'un braillement mécontent se fait entendre: « Non d'accord, d'accord, tiens. »

Elle soupire à son tour et Merlin peut sentir la manière dont la sienne de fatigue s'est infiltrée dans ses veines, marquant son joli minois. Il se rappelle la conversation qu'il avait surprise quatre jours plus tôt sans le vouloir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce principale de l'antre de son tuteur:

_« Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ? »_

En étant venu à considérer Gaius comme un substitut de père, l'adolescente lui avait confié son secret – ne servant toutefois que la version courte – touchée par sa gentillesse quand il lui avait simplement pressé l'épaule, lui-même ne sachant trop comment la réconforter.

_« Je crois qu'il serait bon de se demander si ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais une bonne raison. »_

Il y avait eut un silence, la châtaine réfléchissant sûrement à la réponse du vieil homme avant qu'elle n'avoue dans un souffle:

_« Quand elle pleure, j'ai autant envie de l'étouffer que répondre à ses besoins. Et... Quand je la tiens contre moi, je la déteste autant que je crois l'aimer. Je pense que dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais adoré être juste là pour elle. Mais... _

_- Il est aussi un peu tôt Jesse._

_- Il sera toujours trop tôt. » _Une pause_. « Vous croyez que j'ai raison ? _

_- Si cela te permet d'avancer dans de bonnes conditions, oui. Du moment que tu reste bien consciente du fait que plus ta fille va grandir, plus elle va te réclamer davantage d'attentions qu'à présent._

_- C'est le cas. » _Avait conclue la jeune fille dans un soupir.

Après ce qui semble être de longues minutes, la jeune veuve chuchote une nouvelle fois, quelque chose de tendre ou s'en approchant teintant cependant sa voix:

« C'est moi ou tu mange encore plus la nuit ? **…** Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Passant un bras sous l'oreiller où repose sa tête, Merlin sourit plus franchement.

[ ... ]

« Jesse ? »

La concernée sursaute malgré elle à l'entente de son nom, se retournant d'un seul mouvement à son encontre. C'est à ce moment que le prince remarque le petit corps endormi calé au creux de son bras gauche alors qu'il esquisse un sourire à sa réaction.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? S'enquiert-il, sans montrer sa surprise de l'avoir trouvée dans ses appartements.

- La porte était ouverte, se justifie d'abord la jeune fille avant qu'il ne la coupe non sans douceur:

- Il n'y a aucun mal Jesse. »

La dénommée hoche alors la tête et réduit la distance qui les séparent pour lui tendre le nourrisson enveloppé dans ce qui ressemble à la coupe d'une robe - juste à peine trop grande. Bien que sans comprendre, Arthur s'en saisit, retrouvant des gestes devenus familiers par la force des choses.

« Je voulais vous présenter Alice. » Explique l'adolescente en reculant légèrement.

Parce que n'étant pas de bois, et ce malgré ses efforts, le fils d'Uther sent qu'une petite partie du poids qui le ronge depuis bientôt plus d'une semaine semble le quitter tandis qu'il regarde le doux visage de la petite, perdue au milieu de songes connus d'elle seule.

« C'est un joli nom, affirme le blond en reportant son attention sur la châtaine.

- Oui. » Cette dernière hausse une épaule, ses yeux verts cherchant un point imaginaire sur le sol de pierre. « C'était celui de Mère. » Elle inspire doucement, relevant la tête vers lui. « Merlin vous en a déjà sûrement parlé mais je voulais aussi vous remercier une dernière fois avant de partir.

- Où vas-tu? » S'étonne le prince sans réfléchir.

Jesse reste quelques secondes surprise avant de se reprendre:

« J'ai décidé ce matin de garder Alice et quand j'en ai fais part à Merlin, il m'a proposé de me conduire à son village natal où je ferai la connaissance de sa mère. Si bien-entendu, elle est d'accord, je... Pourrais l'aider aux travaux de la terre et de la maison et en échange, m'occuper de la petite.

- Et pour Violine?

- J'ai pris mes dispositions avant de venir ici.

- Je vois. » Souffle l'héritier du royaume, ne sachant comment ou ne voulant simplement indiquer à sa cadette que bien que le sorcier reste officiellement son serviteur personnel, l'un comme l'autre ne font maintenant que se croiser de temps à autre dans la journée. « Je tiens cependant à vous accompagner. »

La châtaine ouvre la bouche mais il la devance en lui rendant son bien:

« Ce n'est pas une demande. »

Vaincue et d'une certaine manière, soulagée, la gamine acquiesce simplement.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alors euh... Au début, je pensais la faire plus courte mais j'ai eu une autre idée pour la terminer de manière à atténuer le vautrage monumental que je vois arriver à des kilomètres. En espérant bien entendu que ça ne l'aggrave pas au contraire o_O'_

_Bref, comme je vous ai suffisamment fais attendre, j'ai préféré couper le dernier chapitre et vous poster cette première partie, histoire de me laisser le temps de terminer l'autre ^^_

* * *

_**Chapitre huit**_

* * *

Brossant dans un geste doux et régulier la robe soyeuse du destrier royal qui n'en reste pas moins docile, Merlin sent plus la présence du propriétaire de l'animal derrière lui qu'il n'a entendu ses pas craquer sur la paille sèche. Une pointe douloureuse serre furtivement sa poitrine quand il accepte le simple fait qu'il en a toujours été ainsi.

_Liés à jamais._

Conscient de ne pas être invisible aux yeux du brun, le prince préfère aller droit au but, bien que sans brusquerie:

« Prépare nous deux chevaux pour dans une heure, comme il fait nuit tard en cette saison, il serait mieux de partir en fin de journée. »

Un instant interdit, le jeune brun cesse son travail pour se tourner vers son maître, l'interrogeant du regard - habitude gardée de leur relation passée. Ce dernier se contente de soupirer:

« Jesse vient de me dire que vous comptiez partir et il est hors de question que vous ne soyez pas accompagnés. Or tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'acceptera la présence que des gens qu'elle _connaît_.

Etat de fait dont il ne peut mettre en doute la simple certitude. Si l'adolescente a mit du temps à leur faire confiance, elle en est maintenant arrivé à se trouver à l'aise en leur compagnie, se sentant même en sécurité auprès d'eux. Mais inversement, le chaton abandonné dont elle véhicule inconsciemment l'image n'en reste pas moins sur ses gardes à l'approche de toutes personnes étrangères, rasant même les murs pour se fondre davantage dans le décor.

Aussi le jeune valet ne peut-il qu'abdiquer:

« Bien. »

Le fils d'Uther hoche alors son beau visage et s'apprête à repartir quand il se fige sur le seuil, lançant d'une manière trop posée:

« Rassure-moi: tu comptais m'en parler _avant_ que je ne découvre votre absence ? »

Reprenant son travail présent, Merlin acquiesce dans un souffle:

« Bien-sûr. »

[ … ]

Sa fille posée au creux du lit qui l'a accueillit à son arrivée en ce lieu, Jesse n'hésite pas quand elle plonge contre le propriétaire du-dit lieu, l'entourant de ses bras minces dans une étreinte plus paternelle qu'amicale. Se rappelant sans difficultés les premiers jours, où le moindre contact pouvait la répugner, le vieil homme sourit en lui rendant son geste.

Après avoir convenu avec le prince de la décision dont ce dernier a ensuite fait part à son serviteur, l'adolescente est aussitôt revenue ici pour en informer Gaius.

Sachant que le futur souverain aura fait le nécessaire question vivres, la jeune fille s'est simplement contenter de remplir son sac de ses maigres affaires quand a sonné l'heure du départ. Juste avant de dire au revoir à son tuteur.

« Prend bien soin de vous deux, lui recommande d'ailleurs ce dernier quand elle prend la petite dans ses bras.

- Je vous le promet. »

Puis elle se dirige vers la porte, mais se retourne alors qu'elle l'a déjà ouverte:

« Quand vous la verrez, vous voulez bien dire à Gwen que je l'embrasse ?

- Je n'y manquerais pas. » Lui assure son ainé dans un sourire qu'elle lui renvoit.

[ … ]

Profitant du calme relatif dû au repas du soir, il quittent silencieusement la ville, Alice calée dans le creux du bras droit du sorcier et sa jeune mère assise derrière le blond, ceignant sa taille musclée de ses bras fins.

Les heures se mettent alors à se suivre, égales et calmes en tous points, jusqu'à que le jour décline suffisamment pour les obliger à s'arrêter – devant camper en plein bois pour la nuit. C'est quand il s'arrête près de l'endroit où Merlin vient de descendre que le blond tourne légèrement la tête pour appeler la jeune fille endormie contre lui.

Cette dernière papillonne des paupières avant de se redresser tant bien que mal, pas tout à fait réveillée. Sentant à peine son ainé descendre de monture, elle ne bronche pas plus quand ses mains calleuses se posent d'autorité sur ses hanches pour la soulever de la croupe du cheval et la poser souplement à terre.

Le remerciant dans un souffle, la châtaine s'éloigne alors de lui pour reprendre la petite Alice, permettant ainsi à Merlin d'installer correctement le foyer de ce qui sera leur feu pour la nuit.

**…**

Ils arrivent finalement à Ealdor en fin de journée suivante où quand apparaît en vue les premières maisons du village natal du brun, le fils d'Uther sent le corps menu de Jesse se tendre comme un arc – contrairement à la veille où le sommeil l'avait détendue au point de la laisser choir contre son dos ferme. Il ramène alors les rênes à sa main gauche pour prendre la droite de la jeune fille dans la sienne, la serrant brièvement dans un geste de réconfort. Si la tension entre Merlin et lui s'est vu diminuée - juste de manière à leur permettre d'empêcher de rallonger davantage le voyage - celle de l'adolescente semble soudainement percer la surface.

Cette dernière apprécie d'ailleurs l'attention bien que la boule naissante d'angoisse qui obstrue sa gorge s'accentue à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent. Puis vient un moment où Merlin accélère l'allure, les dépassant quand par-dessus l'épaule du blond, Jesse aperçoit près des premières habitations, une femme brune au visage souriant tenant un seau d'eau de sa main droite et la gauche en visière quand elle prend conscience de leur présence.

Sans savoir qu'Arthur partage son sentiment, un pincement au coeur la pique une seconde alors que le brun descend à terre pour serrer sa mère de son bras gauche – le droit portant toujours la petiote. Petiote qu'il lui présente ensuite, résumant rapidement la situation à celle qui l'a mis au monde et deviendra peut-être la tutrice de la jeune veuve.

Une fois à l'entrée du village, le prince descend à son tour de monture et comme il l'a fait la veille, aide sa cadette à faire de même, laissant tout de même une paume au creux de ses reins autant pour l'inciter à avancer sans se dérober que de la rassurer.

Aussi douce que ses traits le confirme, Hunith les salue tour à tour avant de les inviter à rentrer, non sans avoir certifier à l'adolescente qu'elle peut rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le désire.

* * *

Allongé sur le dos, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, Arthur fixe un point imaginaire dans la pénombre relative de la pièce, conscient avec une acuité aiguisée de la présence du brun à ses côtés. Ayant passé suffisamment de nuits à ses côtés, il peut affirmer sans se tromper que si ce dernier a mit du temps à trouver le sommeil, il taille désormais une bavette avec Morphée. Lui en revanche... Il ne regrette cependant pas sa décision – certes hâtive en tous points de vue; comme la dernière fois, il sera toujours temps de gérer les conséquences de leur absence en temps voulu – certain qu'elle a été la meilleure.

Même si... Un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il pose le regard sur le jeune homme qui dort à point fermés à juste à peine un mètre de lui? Mais loin de chercher à comprendre ce début de raisonnement qui de toute manière, ne le mènera nulle part, Arthur secoue la tête et se tourne sur le flanc gauche, ramenant la couverture vers son visage.

Ça n'a plus d'importance désormais.

Il ferme les yeux, espérant profiter ne serais-ce de quelques heures de repos quand bien qu'étouffés, des pleurs lui parviennent à travers la porte de la pièce. Il entend ensuite le plancher craquer et sourit en reconnaissant la démarche féline de Jesse.

Oui, ça aura au moins servi à cela.

Alors que le prince plonge à son tour dans un sommeil bienfaiteur, la jeune fille recouche une Alice repue et apaisée dans ce qui – comme à Camelot – lui tient lieu de berceau et s'assurant ensuite que la petite n'ait besoin de rien avant quelques heures, sort en silence de la maison. Elle ne part pas bien loin, s'asseyant simplement contre le pan du mur qui encadre la porte d'entrée. Repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, la châtaine lève ses yeux verts sur le ciel piqué d'étoiles, ses joues pâles humides de rosée.

« Jesse ? »

L'interpellée sursaute violemment sans le vouloir, son cœur battant si fort contre ses côtes qu'elle en a presque mal. Son hôte s'apprête à la rassurer quand elle aperçoit les sillons transparent briller quand elle se penche pour poser un châle en laine sur ses épaules. Bien qu'étant en été, les nuits peuvent parfois être fraîches, surtout pour quelqu'un assis à même un sol de terre et ne portant rien d'autre qu'une chemise de nuit trop fine.

« Merci, souffle la plus jeune en essuyant discrètement ses larmes. Pardon de vous avoir réveillée...

- Il n'y aucun mal Jesse. » Lui assure la mère du sorcier en prenant place à ses côtés.

Sa pupille hoche son joli minois, resserrant inconsciemment les pans du châle autour d'elle tandis qu'Hunith laisse passer un court silence avant de le briser non sans douceur:

« Ma chérie, il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

Elle n'est certes pas médium mais connaît son fils mieux que quiconque, ayant tout de suite compris à son regard, sa façon de lui expliquer la situation et de regarder l'adolescente qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Conscient de cet état de fait, il lui avait simplement glissé à l'oreille qu'il préférait que se soit la concernée qui lui en parle.

Si par la suite, la gamine s'était montrée serviable et désireuse de demeurer en ce lieu, une nervosité étrange ne semblait vouloir la lâcher. Bien-entendu, l'erreur est humaine mais la brune ne souffre plus d'aucun doute quand la cadette éclate en sanglots à sa question. Sans réfléchir, elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramène contre elle. Jesse ne résiste pas, crochetant même son cou de ses bras fins, pleurant maintenant à gros bouillon.

Bien que se demandant quelle peut être la cause de sa détresse, Hunith la sert davantage dans une étreinte qu'elle espère rassurante, frottant machinalement son dos de la paume d'une de ses mains en de longs gestes apaisants.

« Jesse..., appelle-t-elle en la berçant doucement. Je ne peux t'aider si tu ne me parle pas. »

Mais la jeune fille resserre sa prise, hoquetant contre sa gorge:

« Je... Ne veux... Pas... Que... Que vous soyez... Fâchée contre... Moi ! Je veux... Je veux rester... Avec vous ! »

Pour le coup, sa tutrice en reste un instant sans voix. _Fâchée ? _Se reprenant, elle n'en cesse pas moins ses mouvements, partageant ses pensées:

« Pourquoi serais-je fâchée contre toi ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle réitère sa question avant de comprendre par le biais du silence buté de la gosse, dont les pleurs commencent à s'espacer, qu'elle doit changer de tactique. Aussi la plus âgée stoppe ses gestes et avec un mélange de fermeté et de douceur que toutes les mères acquièrent avec les années, saisit les biceps fins de Jesse pour l'obliger à la regarder en face.

C'est bien-sûr sans compter sur la concernée qui baisse la tête, ses yeux de chat humides et gonflés de larmes fixant obstinément un point sur le sol. Mais Hunith n'en dépose pas moins les armes, prenant tout aussi fermement que tendrement le minois peiné en coupe pour le relever vers elle.

« Jesse, commence-t-elle en essuyant ses joues de ses pouces. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me mettre en colère contre toi. Pas plus que celle de te chasser d'ici. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me parle chérie, il n'y a que de cette manière que je pourrais t'aider. »

Si elle recommence à pleurer, sa pupille ne cherche à se dérober, reniflant doucement avant de murmurer:

« Vous me le promettez ? »

Touchée, son aînée hoche la tête.

« Je te le promet. »

D'abord difficilement, Jesse s'exécute, les mots se bousculant parfois mais trouvant quand même un sens à ses phrases. Elle perd la notion du temps mais ne s'en soucie guère alors que blottie au creux des bras réconfortants de la mère de celui qu'elle considère comme son ami, elle parvient à curer en profondeur l'abcès qu'Arthur avait déjà amené à éclater.

[ … ]

Quand au petit matin, Merlin pénètre dans la cuisine, il trouve sa mère berçant Alice avec l'aisance propre à l'expérience.

« Bonjour Mère, la salue-t-il d'un sourire.

- Bonjour mon chéri. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, je n'ai même pas entendu la petite. »

Hunith esquisse à son tour un sourire avant de lui la tendre.

« Pas même il y a une une demi-heure à peine ?

- Nan. » Confirme son fils en prenant le nourrisson contre lui tandis que la plus âgée s'attelle à préparer un petit déjeuner en bonne et due forme. « Jesse n'est pas encore debout ?

- Pas ce matin, lui apprend la plus âgée. Je lui ai ordonné de rester couchée pour récupérer. »

La brune suspend ses gestes un instant.

« C'est très noble de votre part ce que vous avez fait pour elle. »

- Elle t'a raconté, comprend le sorcier qui hoche doucement la tête au compliment.

- Cette nuit, confirme sa mère sans rentrer dans les détails. Ça va prendre du temps et je doute que Jesse n'en soit un jour _complétement_ guérie mais elle remontera la pente. »

Le jeune homme baisse ses yeux bleus sur le bébé qui dort paisiblement dans ses bras - appréciant son poids contre lui - avant de souffler presque pour lui-même:

« J'en suis sûr. »

Un peu plus tard, Jesse pénètre dans la pièce alors qu'il termine de donner un bain à sa fille, séchant précautionneusement cette dernière avant de la langer et l'habiller. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la jeune fille s'adosse à l'encadrement de la porte quand elle réalise avec un mélange de tendresse et d'amusement que prit dans sa tâche, il n'a encore rien perçu de sa présence. Ce n'est que quand il reprend le bout de chou contre lui que, se sentant finalement épié, Merlin se retourne pour croiser le regard rieur de l'adolescente.

« Je ne te savais pas si doué avec les bébés, souligne-t-elle dans un sourire.

- J'apprends vite. » Affirme le brun en le lui rendant tandis qu'elle se rapproche d'eux.

Bien que ses débuts avaient été gauches, il l'avait aidé à s'en occuper durant la semaine que la jeune fille s'était donnée pour réfléchir autant pour la soulager que par réel plaisir. Cette dernière lève la main quand elle arrive à sa hauteur, sa paume chaude caressant tendrement le haut du crâne presque chauve du nourrisson s'enquérant comme si rien n'était:

« Hunith est déjà sortie ?

- Oui, lui répond le fils de la susnommée, souriant au geste doux et inconscient de la cadette envers le fruit de ses entrailles. Elle ne devrait plus tarder je pense... »

C'est ce moment que choisit le prince pour les rejoindre tous deux, quelque chose dans sa posture glaçant une seconde Merlin sans qu'il n'en sache réellement la raison alors qu'il empêche la gamine de l'inclure dans la préparation d'un petit-déjeuner:

« Un bol d'air frais suffira. »

Bien que surprise, la châtaine ne bronche pas quand il prend congé sans rien ajouter, reportant simplement son attention sur son aîné qui vient de s'asseoir, berçant doucement la petite Alice - la mine soudainement fermée.

« Merlin ?

- Hum ?

- Si... Je me trompe peut-être mais... Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là... D'accord ? »

Le sorcier s'apprête à la contredire quand la sincérité évidente de la jeune fille le stoppe. Nul doute que même un court instant, Jesse a capté ce qu'il parvenait à lui cacher depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant. Ou l'a-t-il laissé transparaître ?

« Merci Jesse mais... Pas pour l'instant. »

La concernée hoche simplement son charmant minois, comprenant pleinement son choix.

[ ... ]

Quelques heures plus tard, le sorcier se mord discrètement l'intérieur d'une de ses joues quand les bras musclés du fils d'Uther - revenu il y a peu d'il ne sait où - se referment sur le corps menu de leur cadette dans une étreinte protectrice. Geste aussi fraternel que spontané que l'adolescente vient juste de lui témoigner, ayant lové son visage dans le creux de sa gorge pour lui murmurer un « merci » rauque, avant de faire de même envers le blond.

D'abord surpris, ce dernier n'a cependant pas été long à amorcer la réciprocité de ce pour quoi l'adolescente a envoyé paître toutes convenances – Merlin ne manquant pas la chaleur dont il fait à présent preuve. Si ce n'est pas plus tard qu'au lever, force lui est d'admettre qu'envers la châtaine, le comportement d'Arthur n'a pas changé d'un iota, sa présence ayant même atténué la tension qui règne entre eux depuis ce qui lui semble maintenant une éternité.

La gamine se recule doucement, rompant ainsi l'échange tandis que les mains du prince entourent un instant les siennes pour les serrer tout aussi brièvement. Elle rejoint ensuite Hunith qui berce lentement le nourrisson endormi tandis que toutes deux les accompagnent du regard après un dernier salut, leurs silhouettes disparaissant petit à petit pour bientôt n'être qu'un point invisible.


	10. Chapter 10

_Je suis consciente d'avoir pris énormément de retard pour finir cette histoire. Et j'en suis par ailleurs désolée. Je vous avoue simplement qu'il m'ait arrivé un drame il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an maintenant et l'écriture qui a été si longtemps une amie m'a fait jusque là fait défaut. Je ne pensais pas un jour me remettre à écrire et ainsi palier au syndrome de la page blanche. _

_Cependant, je pense que la fin risque de vous paraître bâclée ou rédigée à la va-vite, ou encore pas suffisamment creusée. Et vous aurez raison, moi-même n'en étant qu'à demie satisfaite. Mais pour l'heure, je ne peux faire autrement - et l'ayant finie - ne peux également que vous la poster. _

_En vous souhaitant tout de même une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_**Épilogue**_

Un orage se prépare.

La main gauche posée négligemment sur l'encadrement de pierre de la fenêtre devant laquelle il se tient, Merlin laisse son regard bleu dériver sur le ciel qui s'assombrit un peu plus chaque seconde. Il ne sait plus vraiment combien de temps il se trouve là à attendre mais sent subitement son cœur entamer une course folle quand le bruit de pas familier se font alors entendre - dans le couloir menant à cette chambre où il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en franchir à nouveau le seuil autrement qu'en simple serviteur.

Il est assez étrange de penser qu'à la vérité, un engrenage d'énormément de choses peut découler d'un acte ou d'une parole né d'un instinct primaire de faire ou dire ce qui sur le moment, semble juste.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une poignée tournée trouble soudainement le silence la pièce, une ligne de frissons due à l'anticipation de ce qui va suivre glissant derechef sur son épine dorsale. Sans bouger, le brun laisse la porte s'ouvrir sur le propriétaire des lieux, quelque chose en lui éclosant doucement tandis que le panneau de bois se referme, qu'une clef se tourne dans la serrure et que les mêmes pas se rapprochent de lui.

Tendrement, des bras musclés entourent sa taille fine, alors que le corps puissant d'Arthur se soudent au sien, le serrant dans une étreinte aussi rassurante que possessive. Les yeux un instant clos, le fils d'Hunith se laisse aller, savourant simplement le fait d'être contre lui, conscient au de-là du possible des pulsations de son rythme cardiaque si semblables aux siennes.

« Une partie de moi craignait que ça ne change quelque chose. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais il semble emplir toute la pièce. Prenant une des mains de son prince dans les siennes, Merlin la dirige alors vers son cœur, soufflant presque pour lui-même:

« Je suis le même. »

Un baiser se pose sur sa nuque.

« Je sais. »

…

_« Je... » Les mots lui manquent soudain, alors qu'il a besoin plus qu'à un autre moment de pouvoir en formuler. « Je voudrais juste... » Une légère inspiration. « ...Que tout redevienne comme avant. »_

_Ça n'est pas quelque chose de réfléchi, simplement le reflet d'une envie dévorante et viscérale de crever l'abcès formé depuis ce qui semble un temps bien trop long. Quand le brun y repensera, il ne pourra nier l'évidence: Quel meilleur instant que celui-là? Quand tous deux seuls en plein bois pour y passer la nuit avant de rentrer où aucune autre occasion ne se représentera? _

_Accroupi devant le feu qu'il vient de faire naître, Arthur esquisse un sourire. Un éclat de quelque chose d'indéfinissable fait briller une seconde ses iris bleutées quand il lève la tête dans sa direction pour les poser sur lui. _

_« Avant quoi Merlin? » S'enquiert-il d'une voix neutre tandis qu'il se relève souplement. Avant que je ne pose les yeux sur toi? » _

_L'interpellé ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais le blond continue sur sa lancée, réduisant maintenant la courte distance qui les séparent:_

_« Avant qu'on ne rencontrent Jesse? » Il se stoppe à quelques pas, sa main gauche se posant sur l'encolure d'un des deux chevaux attachés près d'eux pour en caresser la robe. « Ou avant que je n'apprenne ton secret? »_

…

Sans brusquerie, Merlin se retourne pour lui faire face, ses bras fins crochetant son cou et ses lèvres pâles se posant sur les siennes. D'abord chaste, le baiser se fait vite plus entreprenant tandis que le désir familier s'insinue brutalement en eux, aiguisant une faim brûlante et réciproque qui ne se consumera jamais.

« Le lit... » Souffle le brun entre deux baisers, tremblant presque sous les doigts calleux qui se sont frayés un chemin sous sa chemise.

Il sent se former un sourire quand sans prévenir, deux paumes chaudes se glissent hors de sa tunique pour le soulever comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Instinctivement, il enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, ne voulant rien d'autre à cet instant que le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

…

_Un froid sans nom l'envahit sans crier gare alors qu'il sait sans le voir que toute irrigation sanguine vient de déserter son visage. Une succession de scénarios mettant en scène son trépas défile dans sa tête tandis que la pensée stupide d'avoir enfin la réponse à son comportement de ce matin parvient à s'y frayer un chemin. _

_Proche de la panique, Merlin parvient sans savoir comment à ordonner à ses jambes de reculer quand le prince héritier s'avance vers lui sans prévenir. S'il ne trébuche pas sur le sol irrégulier ou une quelconque racine, il ne se fait pas moins arrêter par l'écorce rugueuse d'un arbre qu'il n'a pu voir. _

_« Il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir Merlin, commence le prince héritier en posant calmement sa paume gauche bien à plat sur le tronc, à la hauteur de la joue du concerné. Non, en vérité, il y en a plus d'une mais commençons par celle-ci: Comptais-tu m'en parler un jour?... Et ce n'est pas seulement ton prince qui te le demande mais également l'homme dont tu as partagé le lit pendant sept mois. »_

_D'abord surpris de la tournure des événements, le sorcier tique malgré lui à la dernière phrase. C'est d'abord confus mais d'autres pensées viennent s'imbriquer d'elles-mêmes, lui faisant prendre conscience de l'exactitude du mal qui le pourrit de l'intérieur, aidant le manque à s'insinuer plus en profondeur encore. _

_Le manque d'Arthur. _

_De son corps ferme contre le sien, de sa peau douce sous ses doigts, de sa voix rauque murmurant son prénom quand il lui fait l'amour avec une tendresse sauvage qui n'appartient qu'à lui. _

_L'homme dont il a réchauffé le lit pendant un peu plus de huit mois. L'homme dont il est tombé amoureux. L'homme qui l'a rejeté. L'homme qui le toise à présent, ses prunelles bleutées assombries de colère contenue. _

_L'amant et le prince. _

_Sauf que..._

_« Quelle importance? »_

_Un instant décontenancé par la réponse inattendue, Arthur se reprend néanmoins, cherchant à comprendre:_

_« De quoi parles-tu? _

_- Il n'y a pas l'amant d'un côté et le prince de l'autre. Tu as été les deux. Alors quelle importance puisqu'aujourd'hui tu n'es que le prince. »_

…

Alors qu'ils s'échouent sur le lit, Merlin sent sa magie couler dans ses veines, plus forte et plus intense que jamais. Ayant toujours prit sur lui – non sans difficultés - pour la garder sous contrôle, il peut aujourd'hui la laisser libre d'agir comme elle n'était qu'une entité propre. Il soupire doucement quand elle s'étend d'elle-même, s'enroulant autour d'eux pour les enlacer d'un seul et même ensemble.

Tandis qu'ils frémissent de concert, Arthur plonge son visage au creux de sa gorge pour en mordiller la peau tiède, cherchant un point sensible sur lequel appuyer tandis que leurs mains s'affairent à les dévêtir.

…

_« Ne change pas de sujet. »_

_Si le froid n'a pas quitté le brun, une boule glaciale d'un autre genre prend maintenant vie à l'intérieur de ses entrailles, grossissant tout aussi sournoisement. _

_« Ce n'est pas le cas, réplique alors ce dernier avec une audace qui les surprend tous les deux. Tu... » Il déglutit difficilement, sa salive lui donnant l'impression d'avaler du sable. « Tu es le fils de l'homme qui a banni la magie parce qu'il la considère comme quelque chose de profondément mauvais. Il la hait de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables... De la même manière que les gens qui la possèdent ou en sont soupçonnés. »_

_Arthur encaisse le sous-entendu en silence, ne pouvant néanmoins nier la pique douloureuse qui vient de s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Ses ongles raclant la surface sinueuse du tronc, il s'attarde un bref instant sur les lèvres pâles de son serviteur avant de presque grincer entre ses dents:_

_« Je ne suis pas mon père. » _

_Le fils d'Hunith secoue doucement la tête. _

_« Ne me demande pas une réponse que tu ne peux pas entendre. » _

…

Un éclair déchire le ciel, projetant le temps d'un souffle des spectres de lumières dans la pièce, suivit de près des grondement familiers propre aux déchainement des éléments.

Mais Merlin n'en a cure.

L'arrière de sa tête posé sur l'épaule de son prince, leurs deux corps imbriqués se mouvant dans un ballet sensuel et enivrant, il gémit sans retenue. Profondément enchâssé dans l'antre chaude de sa chair, Arthur le tient fermement contre lui, le total abandon dont il fait à présent preuve l'embrasant plus encore que le simple fait de le posséder à nouveau.

Sa main gauche sur sa hanche fine, l'autre caressant le membre raide de celui dont il fait à présent sien, il ne résiste pas quand ce dernier décale son visage pour cueillir un baiser.

…

_Il y a maintenant quelques pas qui les séparent, Arthur s'étant silencieusement reculé, son regard perdu sur les flammes qui crépitent non loin d'eux. Droit, altier, calme, comme si toutes traces d'émotion avaient brusquement désertées chaque parcelle de lui-même, le laissant tel que Merlin le voit à présent. _

_C'est à la fois troublant et dérangeant ce changement dans son attitude jusqu'à ce que le sorcier comprenne qu'il ne s'agit en premier lieu que d'une manière de consolider ses défenses. Suite à quoi? Merlin fronce les sourcils malgré lui alors qu'il cherchent dans ses souvenirs ce qui aurait pu être un premier coup porté. _

_Et tandis que ses yeux bleus se posent distraitement sur la ligne qui souligne la mâchoire de son prince, d'un coup d'un seul, si logique et si vive qu'il se demande comment il n'a pu y songer plus tôt, la lumière se fait dans son esprit._

_« Alice. »_

…

Son torse ferme contre son dos agile, sa bouche sur la sienne, leurs langues jouant entres elles alors que le plaisir déferle dans ses veines à chaque nouvelle poussée, chaque nouvelle entrée, chaque seconde passant encore, encore et encore.

Arthur contre lui, en lui, l'entourant, l'aimant, le possédant avec force et tendresse, le priant, lui ordonnant de venir pour lui alors qu'il s'abandonne et se perd avec délice.

Ses doigts se referment sur du vide alors qu'il cherche instinctivement à serrer quelque chose quand l'orgasme le frappe et le fait ployer, haletant et gémissant son plaisir contre les lèvres pleines de son prince qui le suit peu après.

_Dieu...!_

…

_Ce qui ressemble à une ébauche de sourire étire lentement le coin gauche de sa bouche, juste avant que le blond ne renvoie le deuxième coup, son visage braqué vers lui, ses prunelles bleutées ancrées aux siennes:_

_« Tu peux remercier le Ciel d'avoir eu ce bébé dans les bras. »_

_Le souffle soudainement coupé et la brusque sécheresse de sa gorge lui donnant l'impression d'avaler du sable, le brun sent la chose tapie au plus profond de ses tripes se rebiffer. Contre tout et rien à la fois._

_Contre Arthur, contre ses sentiments développés bien malgré lui, contre son imprudence à avoir utilisé la magie dans un endroit familier, contre cette sensation de vide à la suite des dernières paroles échangées._

_« Sinon quoi? » Lance-t-il d'une voix qu'il espère détachée. _

_Ça n'était pas prémédité mais il ne regrette en rien les mots presque échappés. Sans vraiment réfléchir plus à ses gestes, réalisant juste qu'au point où il s'est enferré, autant aller jusqu'au bout, le jeune homme réduit doucement la distance entre eux._

_Quelque chose dans la posture de son maître l'interpelle alors que le timbre familier résonne à ses oreilles:_

_« D'après toi? »_

…

Ses yeux bleus semblant briller dans la pénombre relative de la pièce, le sorcier porte lentement les doigts de la main droite de son prince à sa bouche pour en laper les perles muscées de sa semence. Loin d'être aussi râpeuse que celle d'un chat - bien qu'il en possède à cet instant l'art et la manière - sa langue taquine retrace la rugosité des cals de l'épiderme soumise à ses caresses, son regard fondu en Arthur dont le rythme cardiaque recommence à s'emballer.

Jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme et un peu plus, il continue sa douce torture avant que le blond n'y mette un terme en scellant leurs lèvres.

L'orage s'intensifie davantage si possible quand le fils d'Uther se laisse retomber sur le dos, le corps fin de son serviteur soudé au sien.

…

_L'acidité de sa voix n'était pas non plus chose préméditée. Pas plus que sa réaction quand ce matin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Merlin pour rejoindre ce dernier dans la cuisine, il l'avait surprit chauffant l'eau du bain de la petite Alice. _

_La nouvelle-née calée dans le creux de son bras droit, la main gauche au-dessus du baquet rempli de moitié, ses iris avaient un instant virées au doré alors qu'il murmurait des mots inconnus pour faire plier l'élément selon son bon vouloir._

_Cela s'était joué à presque rien. Une minute plus tôt ou plus tard aurait fait pencher la balance mais le hasard – Seigneur, juste le hasard? - en a décidé autrement. Et oui, il n'a pas non plus exagéré: l'unique présence de la petiote endormie contre lui l'a empêché de se ruer dans la pièce pour exiger une explication dans la seconde._

_Ça n'a duré que le temps d'un souffle mais Arthur s'est brusquement stoppé dans son mouvement pour reculer contre le mur le plus proche alors que l'information s'est difficilement frayé un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, remettant en question bien plus de choses qu'ils n'avaient alors soupçonnées. _

…

Un gémissement rauque lui échappe malgré lui à l'instant où leurs chairs se fondent de nouveau l'une en l'autre, juste avant que la douleur familière ne précède le plaisir sans nom de se sentir de nouveau entier.

Perdu dans une extase qu'il ne pensait plus jamais connaître, le jeune prince tend une main incertaine vers son amant, mû par une envie inconsciente d'intensifier si possible l'intimité qui les lie.

Comprenant à demi-mot, le fils d'Hunith répond à sa demande, emprisonnant ses doigts dans les siens pour les entrelacer tandis que le mouvement jusque là lascif de ses hanches change de rythme.

...

_« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »_

_La remarque claque comme un coup de fouet à cette heure tardive où rien ni personne ne peut venir le sauver. Sournoisement, une petite voix lui rappelle alors le nom du responsable. Qui d'autre que lui a prit LA décision qui les a tous deux menés au point où ils sont à cette minute? Qui d'autre que lui est à blâmer pour se retrouver dans pareille posture?_

_Mais d'un autre côté, comment pouvait-il se douter qu'Arthur savait?... Non, aucune excuse, il aurait dû faire plus ample attention. _

_« J'ai essayé. »_

_C'est fugace mais il a pu apercevoir un changement dans la manière dont se tient son maître. Bon ou mauvais pour la suite, il ne saurait le dire mais il préfère terminer ses aveux. Le plus sincèrement possible._

_« Plus d'une fois, j'ai voulu te le dire. »_

_Il marque une légère pause et termine dans un soupir: _

_« Plus encore quand j'ai commencé à partager ta couche. »_

_Cette fois Arthur réagit quand sa tête se tourne brusquement vers lui pour cracher les mêmes mots qu'il y a peu:_

_« Je ne suis PAS mon père! »_

_C'est peut-être le ton venimeux, la tension des derniers jours, la colère sourde qui sommeille en lui malgré tout, le jeune sorcier n'en est pas vraiment sûr. Mais le froid mordant qui le consumait depuis la minute où plus tôt, il s'est su découvert, se change brutalement en son contraire. _

_Il sent couler cette lave brûlante dans ses veines, réveillant autre chose._

_Aussi ne s'empêche-t-il pas de répondre à son vis-à-vis avec la même verve:_

_« Aurais-tu eu la même pensée si nous n'avions pas été amants? Aurais-tu chercher à comprendre quoi que se soit sur la magie ou moi avant de me condamner? »_

_Bien qu'un instant décontenancé par le contenu inattendu de la répartie, le fils d'Uther n'en reste cependant pas en retrait, se reprenant presque aussitôt:_

_« Y' a-t-il une différence pour toi aussi Merlin? Si je suis autant le prince que l'amant, alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas le sorcier autant que le serviteur?_

_- C'est le cas, réplique le concerné. C'est justement là que réside le problème. »_

_Si sa colère est toujours présente, elle semble moins grande, baissant lentement d'intensité pour faire place à quelque chose s'apparentant à de la lassitude._

_« Tu as été élevé avec la conviction que la magie est mauvaise... Et il est vrai que tu n'as pas été aidé pour penser le contraire, mais toi qui crois tout savoir et avoir tous les droits, dis-moi comment j'aurais pu te confier ce qui pourrait causer ma mort? _

_- C'est comme ça que tu vois ton secret? »_

_Arthur semble avoir baissé pour un moment sa garde, restant toutefois trop loin pour être atteint. Le brun soupire doucement, laissant son regard dériver vers les flammes à ses pieds, répondant dans un souffle:_

_« J'aime la sentir en moi. Je suis né avec et je ne connais pour ainsi dire rien d'autre. Mais je ne peux pas en permanence être pleinement moi-même..._

_- Toujours dans l'ombre. » Termine le blond pour lui._

...

L'orage gronde toujours, déversant sur le monde ses larmes de pluie torrentielles alors que deux corps repus prennent un instant de repos, emmêlés dans des draps encore chauds de leurs récents ébats.

Soupirant de bien-être, Merlin laisse son joli minois reposer sur le torse de son prince, ronronnant presque de sentir la pulpe de ses doigts caresser langoureusement la peau tendre et sensible de sa nuque.

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir goûter à nouveau à ce genre d'oasis, un instant de paix et de calme où il n'est question que de se laisser aller à penser à un avenir qu'il espère aider Arthur à réaliser.

...

_« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis ce matin, explique le prince héritier. Quoi que tu puisses en penser Merlin, je ne suis pas qu'un royal idiot. »_

_L'ébauche d'un sourire se dessine malgré lui sur les lèvres du concerné. _

_« Toutes ses fois où tu as été là, où tu m'as laissé m'attribuer tout le mérite de ce que je pensais être mes victoires. _

_- Ne dis pas ça, le contredit le brun en esquissant le mouvement adéquat pour le regarder. _

_- C'est l'entière vérité et tu le sais..._

_- C'est mon devoir! » Il marque une légère pause. « Un jour tu seras un grand roi, c'est mon devoir d'être à tes côtés pour que ce jour puisse arriver. »_

_Arthur reste silencieux un court instant avant de rompre la distance qui les séparent en levant la main à hauteur de son visage, retraçant doucement du bout des doigts le contour gauche de sa mâchoire. Troublé par le geste inhabituel, le fils d'Hunith ne cherche cependant pas à se dérober, voulant savoir où le blond désire aller. _

_Ce dernier clôt un bref moment les paupières, repensant à Jesse, si jeune et déjà blessée. Ni plus ni moins qu'une enfant qui malgré les turpitudes de la vie, lui a fait confiance les yeux fermés pour la sortir du puits sans fond dans lequel trois hommes sans honneur l'avaient jetée. _

_Comme il vient de l'affirmer au jeune homme qui se tient devant lui, il a eut le temps de réfléchir aux événements passés. Notamment aux agissements de Merlin. _

_Jamais il n'a eut à craindre de lui. Au début parce qu'il ignorait son secret, maintenant parce que rien ne semble changé en la foi qu'il lui porte. Il a repensé à ces nuits où il l'a tenu endormi dans ses bras, à ces jours où il l'a vu vaquer à son travail - et ce malgré les sempiternelles piques de son maître. _

_Ce jour où Alice est née, où bien que le fils d'Uther ne l'admettra jamais devant personne, il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, et bien qu'aussi terrifié que lui, Merlin est resté présent._

_Ca été long, angoissant et douloureux pour la jeune Jesse, mais le sorcier n'a pas bougé, aidant et rassurant de son mieux quand un prince inexpérimenté s'est vu attribué par la force des choses le rôle de sage-femme. _

_Il a repensé à cela et bien d'autres choses encore, comprenant et ne comprenant rien à la fois, en colère contre lui et Merlin._

_« Il y a encore beaucoup à dire je crois, finit-il par souffler en retirant sa main. _

_- On a encore du temps avant le jour. »_

_..._

Au petit matin, alors que Merlin dépose devant son prince attablé un petit-déjeuner copieux, ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de relever une dernière chose:

« Dis-moi Merlin, comment se fait-il qu'un aussi puissant sorcier puisse être un aussi mauvais serviteur? »

Le-dit mauvais serviteur s'affairant autour du lit, retirant les draps qui ont eut tous loisirs de témoigner de leurs retrouvailles la veille, esquisse un sourire avant de répliquer d'un ton mi-taquin, mi-naturel:

« Sûrement pour être à la hauteur de sa tâche incombée. »

Ayant fini son verre sans s'être au préalable étouffé sous la réplique le blond lance le récipient sans crier gare à la tête de son impudent serviteur et accessoirement amant - qui si il parvient à lui éviter son visage, le prend néanmoins sur l'épaule.

Au regard indigné de ce dernier, Arthur éclate de rire.

C'est de bonne guerre après tout.


End file.
